The Wanderer
by Mr. The Monk
Summary: Not a pokemon...not a human...what is it? And why would Mew want to accompany it?
1. The beginning

Wanderer.

I am nothing. Truly, am nothing. They call me a freak. Others, a demon. I refer myself as a "wanderer." It is what I do, day and night. It is horrible life, true, as my days in open company consist of offensive names and the pelting of rocks, by which is the most pleasant. Humans…Pokémon…I am neither. I also have the innate ability to, ash the humans call, "Shape shift." I find this ability rather useful, as I can steal food as one Pokémon, and steal as a human. They can never catch me, and it is assuming to see their foolish hunt for me fail time after time. But I believe there is another who can shape shift? Ditto, as I think. These Pokémon names are rather troublesome to remember. Anyway, this Pokémon has abilities similar to mine, so naturally I thought I was a Ditto. It took me less than three seconds to come to my senses that I was not a Ditto, as every Ditto…in fact every Pokémon…hated and shunned me, like the humans. So instead I wander the world, after all, no one cares for a monster like me. I feel my true form is too hideous to be seen by other's eyes, so I take the form of a Pokémon or human that suits the environment and situation. So wandering was my only purpose in life? Would I ever settle down? No, I wouldn't. I never have friends, and no one cares for me. But that easily changed, in one day…

"HI!"

I did not even look. I preferred to look at the lush green forest filled with happy Pokémon rather than see who was speaking to me, of all things…

"Ahem I SAID HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The voice was so hi-pitched it took all my mental will to resist covering up my yellow and black striped ears. It appears being a Pikachu, my hearing is much more acute. Yet, I continued to ignore.

"Are you deaf? Hello? Anybody in that little head?"

Knock…knock…knock. I felt a small fist rap against my head in a rhythmical pattern. It annoyed me greatly, so I decided to acknowledge this pest.

"Yes?" I asked with much annoyance in my voice, "What do you want?"

I turned my head and my eyes landed on a floating pink figure with a flickering tail and bright, curious blue eyes. I had no clue what this thing was, but it still had my annoyance.

"What do you want?" I repeated with a dull tone.

I waited for it to respond back, but it said nothing. So I said, "Well if you don't need me you pink annoyer, I must be on my way."

My little yellow legs started to carry me away, far from that nuisance. As soon as it was out of eyesight, I resumed by peaceful stroll down the forest. Then BAM! I crashed right into something else. As I shook my head from the impact of the fall, I opened my eyes to see that irksome pink thing again. Once more, it just stared at me. I attempted to shove my way past it, but as soon as I laid my paws on it, it grabbed my paws just as quickly. This greatly surprised me, so I tried yanking my paws away, but it held on tighter than ever. It stared into my black eyes with its innocent blue ones.

"Your paws are soft. And you have really soft fur too. You're a really cute Pikachu!" It complemented.

"Umm…thanks?" I replied uncertainly, "Your look good too…"

I attempted again to have it release my paws, but it still hung on.

"My name is Mew! What's yours?" It…I mean Mew…asked.

"I have no name…" I answered truthfully.

"No name!? But everyone has a name? What's your dad's…?" Mew asked curiously.

"I don't have a dad." I confessed.

"No dad, but what about…?" Mew tried to ask.

But I interrupted, "No mother either. Or Sister. Or cousin. Or brother. I have no Family."

"No Family? What happened to your other Pikachu relatives?"

"I don't have a family." I repeated, irritated.

"But…hmm…"

Mew crossed both of its arms and closed its eyes. It appeared to think for a while.

"I got it!" Mew suddenly shouted, "I'll travel with you! Yeah…I'll be your family!"

I shook my head almost immediately. I knew how it worked. Get a traveler, He/She/It finds out my true identity, they freak out and run away. Therefore, I always travel alone.

"But why not?" Mew asked, feeling a little hurt.

"This is why." I said.

My body glowed and started to change size. By the end of my transformation, I was the hideous monster I was supposed to be. I waited for Mew to freak out.

Mew shrugged it shoulders, "So? What's the big deal? This?"

I was shocked. No one had acted like that before.

"You do not fear me?" I asked in my big, demonic voice.

"No. I think you look fine." Mew said.

I felt so surprised, I changed back into a Pikachu.

"So now that that's out of the way, can I go with you?" Mew asked, nearly begged.

I was so lost in thought, all I could think to say was, "Sure…whatever."

"YIPPE!" Mew cheered, "Now we can be like family! So, where to first?"

I didn't reply. I was still thinking about how that Pokémon…I figured it was a Pokémon…didn't fear me. But it appears now I have a new companion. This is going to be such an odd experience…

Short. What do you think? Please Review? PLEASE!


	2. Feelings?

Wanderer.

I am truly nothing…or at least that is what I think. I almost…no…DO regret having that hyperactive, over-bubbly, pink menace following me around every step I take. It asks the most annoying questions, and has that ear-shattering scream when ever I try to tune the questions out. It also has a quite irritating habit of constantly singing and rambling; it never shuts it mouth. If only I had what the humans called "Glue" or "Tape", because I certainly need them. And this _thing _has been following me for about three days straight, without rest. What kind of ANYTHING can have endurance that long? I'm almost out of energy and refuse to move from traveling in this form for that long. I lie on the ground, listening in agony to that cursed motor mouth Mew…

"Aww, c'mon Fluffy Bottoms the Third, let's go! No time to stop!" Mew persisted.

I groaned. Mew had decided to give me the name Fluffy Bottoms the Third. What am I, a Care Bear?

"My name isn't…Fluffy Bottoms the…whatever! I refuse to move." I said, the ground in my face, muffling the words.

"Well, I think the name is oh so cute! It suits you well." Mew stated proudly.

"I'm…not…cute…I'm a demonic NAMELESS monster who is hated by everyone except you." I replied, with more emotion than I had intended.

"You just need a makeover. Besides, your Pikachu form is amazingly cute! I bet you get all girls…" Mew said playfully.

I sighed, "First off, I don't even know if I'm a boy or not. Second, I'm not looking for relationships. Third, stay out of my personal life."

"Fine, "Mew pouted, "But it's a wonder you don't have friends. You treat everyone so mean!"

I took my face out of the fresh earth out stared hard at Mew, making direct eye to eye contact.

"That's because everyone treats me like…like…"

I couldn't continue. For some odd reason, my body was shaking and my vision became blurry. But the most peculiar thing was that I felt something running down my bright red electric cheeks. As a wiped off this thing, I took a look at it. Water? Is my body a like a fountain that shoots out water? I took a look at Mew and it looked at me with great pity. I cocked my head left, curious why Mew as giving me that look.

"MEW!" I asked suddenly as I held up the water, "What is going on? Why is there water coming from my eyes?! Am I broken?"

I scowled as Mew's pity expression was quickly replaced with a laughing one.

"What's so funny?!" I demanded.

"Ha…HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh…I'm sorry…hehehe…those are tears. You were just crying." It explained.

"Crying? Where have I seen that before…? Oh yes. It was when that boy I saw was being attacked by some angered Pokémon. After they were done with him, he was very injured, his body full of burns and scratches. He also seemed to produce the same 'crying' as I did." I thought to myself.

"You see, crying occurs when someone is very sad or when they are hurt, physically or emotionally." Mew further explained.

"I see…so why was a crying?" I asked. I did not recall being attacked…other than futile panic assaults.

"I'm not so sure, but I bet you were hurt that society never accepted you." Mew guessed.

Again, I was lost in thought. Had constant abuse created feelings of sadness in me? I felt angry, but never sad. Hmm…this puzzled me. It appears I need to learn more about emotions before I can understand them to a great extent.

"So what should we do now?" Mew asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. As a wanderer, I don't do much of anything except travel the world…"

Mew rolled its eyes, "I can travel the world in an hour. What can we go for fun?"

"I don't know!" I said sharply, "I'm an outcast. Having fun is not what I can easily do."

"You're boring. But luckily, I CAN HAVE FUN!" Mew announced loudly for no reason whatsoever.

I shushed, "SHHHHHHHHHH! Okay, what can we do (Heaven help me.)?"

Mew drew a circle in the ground and labeled it four parts A, B, R, and T. Then, Mew threw a pebble high in the air and it landed on portion B.

"Huh…I haven't done that in a while." Mew said to no one in particular, "Very well! It shall be done!"

"What?" I asked, almost fearing the answer.

Mew turned around and looked at me with a fierce glow in its eyes.

"We're going to Battle, Mr. Fluffy Bottoms the Third!"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!"

Please R&R.


	3. Pathetic Battle

Wanderer.

A battle? What battle does the pink one mean? Like a verbal discussion or as the humans call it "Debate?" No…the Pokémon would be too unintelligent to have such a conversation. Yet, I don't even know what kind of "Battle" Mew means. I feel smart…anyway, what battle? Could it be like that physical match I saw between those two…argh, I keep forgetting…Machokes…that's it! They were commanded by those humans supposedly called "Pokémon Trainers." The two fought, until only one stood left; the other bas beaten to a pulp, as they say. I myself have never been in one of those barbaric contests, and never wish to be. Therefore…

"If you're talking about one of those contests which display raw power in which only one contender stands left after a gruesome fight…," I started, "I refuse to participate."

"Golly…you say a lot of complex words." Mew said.

"Okay…anyway, I refuse." I re-stated.

Mew's eyes twinkled mischievously, "I had a feeling you would say that."

Next thing I know, I saw a blue-ish outline around my little yellow body, and felt myself get weightless.

"What is this?!" I yelled in obvious shock.

I started to spin faster and faster in a circular motion. After about two minutes of this constant spinning, I had an odd sensation in my stomach. Then, I felt something enter my mouth from the back of my throat; it felt chunky. It tasted disgusting, so I spit it out.

"YUCK!" I yelled with disgust.

"Are you ready to cooperate?" Mew asked playfully.

So Mew was behind this…I had no choice…

"Fine." I agreed as I felt more chunkiness rise, "I'll do it!"

"Good!" Mew said.

The glow around my body vanished as I crashed into the hard earth, mumbling in pain. I can only imagine the pain that could befall me in the battle.

"This'll be so fun! Okay, so a battle is like when two Pokémon…or more…fight each other. There are single 1-1, 3-3, 6-6 singles. Then there are 2-2, 4-4, 6-6 doubles. We, since we're the only ones here, are doing one on one. Mono-e-mono or however you pronounce it. Anyway, just fight and hope you win!" Mew explained.

"Err…okay." I replied hesitantly.

Mew floated about 10 feet away from me and took an odd fighting stance. I, not knowing proper combat, just stood there like a bump on a log.

Mew then formed its hands (paws?) into the position like it's about to do a Kamehameha from that one T.V. show I saw the kids in Viridian city watching. I started to panic as I saw a glowing ball of dark energy quickly form between the hands.

"Get ready!" Mew announced, clearly giving me a chance to evade.

But I didn't move; I was too captivated by the ball of energy that I knew was destined to hit me.

Mew sighed, "Okay, here we go…"

Mew slowly launched the ball of energy at me; it was moving 1 m/hour, at the most. But I was still hit and sent flying at impact. Mew shook its head disapprovingly.

"Pathetic." It mocked.

I stood up. I felt weakened, but I was going to give up. I tried to store up electrical power in my cheeks, but ended up shocking myself to the point to where it actually hurt me.

"YEEEEOOOOOW!" I cried out, in pain.

Mew once again shook its head, "This is going to be too easy…"

Ball of energy, ball of energy, ball of energy. They kept flying at me, though thankfully reduced in size compared to the first one. I managed to dodge one…out of the fifty thrown, but it was a start. By the time to barrage was over, I felt like my knees were Jell-O. I could barely stand. So, I tried to store up power again, and it worked! I felt my sacs completely charged with electrical power.

"TIME TO DIE!" I yelled, a little too dramatically.

I fired a decent sized lighting bolt that was sent sizzling towards Mew. I felt triumphant, but Mew wasn't fazed at all. In fact, Mew just laughed quietly.

"At least he tried." It said dully.

A flick of that little Pokémon finger and that lighting was sent right back at me, with double the force in which I sent it. I attempted to fire another lighting bolt in hopes to slow the reflected one down, but I was all drained out.

"Oh, man…" I whispered as I closed my eyes.

I felt the impact of the lighting and the electricity flowing through me. Not in a good way though, it felt like it was shocking my internal organs. I literally screamed in pain as I fell to the ground. My body would not follow my commands to stand up. I just lied there, feeling physically exhausted, hurt, and beaten. I slowly felt myself black out; Darkness enveloped my whole vision. But as I almost was completely knocked out, I heard faint words that said…

"I hope didn't hurt him too bad…"

What do you think? Please Review. PLEASE! _**PLEASE!!**_


	4. Mew is famous?

Wanderer.

Darkness. All I can see is complete darkness. As I try to adjust to my surroundings, I find myself still unable to move; very unfortunate. In fact, I feel strapped down and rather warm. As I lie there, I can faintly hear far away voices that seem to be talking; I picked up the words 'Hurt' and 'water' and 'Eevee' before my head started to hurt from concentrating so much. Wait, aren't Pikachu's supposed to have acute hearing? Why am I straining to hear voices that sound so far away? I don't understand, but in the distance I see a small bright light. I concentrate on it and the light began to grow larger. Soon, it grew too large for me to look at and I closed my eyes. Even then, all I saw was white. It hurt so badly; I never knew light could hurt. It felt like my eyes were drying out and that I was going blind.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm pretty sure. His wounds are all fixed up."

"Oh good! I thought he wouldn't have made it."

"He's a tough little guy, I'll give him that."

I heard these voices as I started to slowly open my eyes. It was still white, but not nearly as harsh as before. Soon, I saw some blurry outlines that seemed to resemble a human. Once the white light was completely gone and I could see properly, I saw that they were humans! I started to panic, as I hadn't forgotten the mistreatment I had endured from their kind. I tried to store up power again for another lighting attack, but nothing happened. It fact, I felt nothing at all…unusual considering I always feel like I have some shocking energy to burn off. But nothing; my body was completely electric free. I started to thrash about, hoping to free myself.

"Oh, please don't do that!"

"She's right, you'll only hurt yourself."

"Cam down little Eevee!"

"You're in good hands."

I stopped thrashing at the third sentence I heard. _Eevee?_ I was an Eevee?

Sure enough, as I looked down, my fur was a mixed shade of brown and grey. My ears were still pointy, but brown as well. I also had a bushel of fur where my chest was. And if I had to guess, my eyes were brown too. My paws were still small too; I was definitely an Eevee. But how? Had I shape shifted while unconscious? I have yet to control these phenomenal powers…

As I looked at my situation, I found myself on my back with my paws and stomach chained down my metal bars. It appears as if I am no longer in the forest, but now in a human facility. I studied my captors closely. One resembled a Pokémon, but with an egg in what appeared to be a pouch. The other was a human of the female gender, smiling gently at me; she appeared harmless. So I relaxed a little, but still my mind was buzzing the questions. Where am I? How did I get here? Were these things nice? How did I shape shift while knocked out?

"Where am I?" I demanded.

The human looked funnily at me, as if she didn't understand me. The egg one however said…

"You're in a Pokémon Center. This is where we take care of all injured Pokémon!"

One question down, a billion to go.

"So you take care of hurt Pokémon?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, like you! A Growlithe seemed to have found you in your previous state, and rushed you off the Center. You were thrashing about so much, that we had no choice but to strap you down, in order to prevent self-injuries." It explained.

"Okay…so who are you AND who is that?" I asked.

"My name is Delilah, but everyone calls me Chansey; I'm the Pokémon Chansey! And that over there is Whitney, but everyone calls her Nurse Joy." Chansey introduced.

"Right, I'm…" I paused.

I dared not use Mew's given name as it would most likely cause ridicule. So I looked around and saw a doorknob, an indoor sign, and an autographed baseball. So I came up with…

"My name is Doorballsign."

"Doorballsign?" Chansey repeated, very skeptically.

"Yes…anyway." I said, trying to change the subject, "So can I go now?"

"No way! You haven't fully recovered yet! We have to keep you here longer." Chansey insisted.

"But I can't!" I pleaded, "I must go. As Mew is most likely waiting for me to…"

"WHAT!? YOU KNOW MEW? PERSONALLY!?" Chansey screamed in excitement.

"Yeah." I said hesitantly, "What's the big deal?"

Chansey stood in disbelief, "Do you know who Mew is?"

"Yeah, it's an annoying, pink, flying Pokémon who gave me these injuries in the first place." I stated calmly.

"WRONG!" Chansey yelled.

Chansey opened up a cabinet which was stacked with many magazines, neatly categorized by first letter. Chansey then shook the cabinet, causing all the magazines to fall all around me. I looked around and saw things I never saw before…

"Mew, the mirage Pokémon!"

"**Mew, the best of the best!"**

"_Mewtwo is no match for MEW!"_

"The most hunted Pokémon in the universe, Mew!"

"_**Police arrests man for falsely stating he had Mew!"**_

These were just the few of the many magazines all about Mew.

"Mew…is famous?" I asked myself.

"You bet it!" Chansey proclaimed, "Mew is all over the world."

I thought heavily on this surprising piece of news. Mew is famous? Super powerful? Why didn't it tell me? I will find the answers.

"Anyway…I got to go!" I said quickly.

"I'm afraid even if you are Mew's buddy, I can't let you go. You must be fully healed and…"

Before Chansey could even finish, I slipped out of the bars and jumped through a glass thing hanging from the side of the building.

"Wait!" Chansey cried out.

But it was too late! I was sprinting as fast as my little brown paws could carry me.

Finally, after much running, I was back in the Viridian Forest. I jumped in some moss and started to drift off into sleep. Having your tail handed to you is very energy exhausting. Anyway, I started to drift off and as soon as I was about to enter the world of rejuvenation and energy restoration…

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

I thought I felt a couple of earthquakes happen as the very familiar hi-pitched greeting rang through my already aching ear-drums. I turned around to see Mew, floating as bubbly as ever.

"Hi! So, what do you want to do now?" It asked.

"Okay, let's play, TELL ME WHY THE HECK YOU'RE FAMOUS!?" I yelled out.

Mew's happy-go-lucky smile slowly formed into frown. I had never seen that before, so I was intrigued.

"You weren't supposed to know…" Mew stated quietly.

"Well now I do!" I replied, "Why are you famous?"

"Sigh…fine, I'll tell you."

Think do you what? Review please! PLEASE!


	5. Missing Mew and a battle

The Wanderer.

Chapter 5.

So Mew is famous…I had no idea. This piece of shocking information caused my mind conceive many questions which I greatly desired to be answered. Why is Mew famous? How did it get famous? Why didn't it TELL me it was famous? Was I not the companion to be trusted like I had begun to think? Was I misled into a faint belief that Mew could actually be thought as a kind acquaintance? Perhaps it simply harbors secrets of information that it feels shouldn't reach beyond itself. Maybe I was foolish to begin thinking I could _trust _someone other than myself. I had even revealed my true hideous form to Mew; I kept no secrets (That is a lie). Now I demand I receive the same amount information that I had given to Mew. Now.

"Sigh…fine. I'll tell you."

I eagerly waited for the answer my mind yearned to comprehend.

"I…I…let's play tag!"

…what? What just happened? Had Mew forgotten that it was supposed to tell me something?

"Mew…" I began, "Don't change the subject."

"You're right." It replied happily, "We should play follow the leader!"

GAH! This Pokémon was impossible! It apparently attempts to change the subject in an effort not to reveal its past. Well, I've got a trick up my sleeve…

"Say Mew…" I innocently stated, "Why don't we have a wee littl' bet?"

"Like what?" Mew naively asked.

"We play a questions game." I explained, "We each ask each other questions about anything. If you can't answer one of my questions, you tell me why you're famous. Agreed?"

"Okay-dokey!" Mew complied, "But what's in it for me if you can't answer my question?"

"Hmm…" I pondered, "I'll no longer ask why you're famous. Deal?"

Mew nodded, "You're on! Me first! What's your real name?"

Personal questions eh? I can easily bypass those.

"I have no name." I answered.

"No fair!" Mew pouted. "That's not a real answer!"

"I didn't say it had to be." I cleverly responded. "Now…How many regions are there discovered so far?"

'That's easy!" Mew triumphantly stated. "There's…oh, wait…hmm…don't rush me…uhh…let's see…Kanto…Jhoto…Hoenn…Fiore…Sinnoh…Orre…Almia…there's 7!"

* * *

"Ha!" I countered. "You forgot the Sevvi and Orange Islands!"

"They don't count." Mew replied. "They're _Islands, _not _regions_!

Grr…Mew had me there. How could this overly-cute pink animal outsmart me? Me!? Well, time to crank up the juice.

"Okay." Mew began. "Hmm…where did you come from?"

"That's on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know!" I responded irritably.

"You know, the answer's you give me aren't very nice." Mew said sadly.

"I didn't say they had to be." I repeated. "Now…"

I stopped mid-question. My somewhat sensitive Eevee ears picked up a rustling of some sort. This little game would have to stop.

"Mew…" I whispered. "I think something is in the bushes."

No response.

"Mew?"

I turned around to see that Mew had disappeared without a sound.

I felt another odd sensation. Like my stomach had curled in a knot. My breath intake quickened, and I felt more alert. My body started to shake a little and my mind began to cloud; I couldn't concentrate clearly. How odd. I felt alert, but couldn't concentrate.

"Mew?!"

My tone in the word even changed. It sounded…desperate. Like a lost child looking for his mother. Hmm…I think I know what's going on. I feel…fear. Yes, that's what the humans called it. Fear. Panic. Desperation. I was afraid.

But of what? I had nothing to fear. I was an all powerful shape shifter, capable of handling any situation. But the fact Mew suddenly vanished like that probably shook me.

The bushes started to rustle again and this time something came out. More specific a human. A human with what appeared to be an electrifying version of me. And he was carrying a red and white spherical device. A…pokeball I believe it was called. That barbaric device that was used to enslave the one hit with it inside the ball's lonely confinement. I had a faint realization of what was about to happen to me…

"Alright…" The human body spoke. "Now I can finally complete my Eevee power pack!"

Great…this fool wanted to capture me. Now that I recap, I didn't fare so well against a battle with Mew. I could barely control my electricity plus I don't even know really how to fight while being an Eevee. And Mew wasn't here to help me. So much for the all powerful shape shifter.

"Go Jolteon!" the boy commanded suddenly. "Use thundershock!"

The Jolteon almost lazily fired a small stream of electricity at me. I jumped out harm's way in panic, breathing heavily at my small dodge. The Jolteon looked at me and shook its head so arrogantly.

"Heh. This'll be in the bag." The trainer bragged. "Jolteon, let's make this quick. Use Thunder!"

The Jolteon smirked as it used its powerful legs to jump into the clear blue sky. Then, it shouted some sort of battle cry and unleashed a huge river of electricity straight towards me. There was no way I could dodge it, so I crawled into a fetal position, and waited for the pain. As my ears could hear the cackling of the electricity closing in on me, I knew it was over.

* * *

……………………………………………………………………hmm? Nothing. Nothing happened.

As I exited my position, I saw some sort of energy field surrounding me. The attack couldn't get through, so it rebounded to a tree, cleanly slicing it in half. I was puzzled. Where did this shield come from? How…no! Now is not the time to be asking questions.

I looked over at my opponents. The Jolteon no longer looked arrogant, but instead a little frustrated that I easily blocked what appeared to be a powerful attack. The trainer was simply awestruck.

"Oh man…" he muttered. "Now I simply MUST have this Eevee!"

My energy field had just made him want me more! Excellent…but regardless. It appears I have to put up more of a fight if I want to escape.

"Go Jolteon!" He shouted. "Use Thunderbolt!"

The Jolteon did not jump in the air this time, but instead unleashed a slightly less powerful stream of electricity at me. I would have gladly used my energy shield again, but I didn't know how.

As the shocking doom approached me, I felt something awfully strange gather in my throat. It felt very uncomfortable, so I coughed it out. What I expected to be a fur ball was instead a ball of dark energy that collided with the electricity, creating an explosion.

The explosion knocked, from what I know, me and the Jolteon against a hard, thick tree. The force itself knocked all the air out of me, but the tree combined nearly knocked me _out. _I barely hung in the game, obviously not conditioned to fighting. The Jolteon swiftly recovered though, ready for more.

"Okay Jolteon…" the trainer instructed. "Use Zap Cannon!"

As I watched Jolteon store up energy for the attack, my legs suddenly gave out. I watched helplessly as Jolteon flashed a fiery look at me and unleashed the ball of electricity.

Try as I might, I couldn't get up. I felt no energy to create another shield, and the ball of dark energy wasn't in my throat anymore.

**BAM!**

As I feel myself fainting, as the shock courses through my veins, as I know I'm beaten, I also know one more thing.

_At least I tried._

* * *

**Pretty please Review. Lest the Jolteon come after you!**


	6. Mew: savior or survivor?

The Wanderer.

Ch. 6.

Hmm…it appears I am once again trapped in this gloomy sector otherwise known as the subconscious of a defeated being. This was all caused by that idiotic trainer and his bombastic Jolteon. I will admit that I was not in the best fighting condition at the moment, as fear somewhat paralyzed my focus and distorted my ability to think straight. That wretched Pokémon thoroughly, as the humans say it, KO'ed me. If I am to defend myself from anymore intruders, I must ask Mew……

_**Mew. **_That gutless coward of a Pokémon fled as the trainer approached, leaving me overall defenseless and vulnerable to enemy attacks. But if I recall, that Chansey that healed me had showed me each and every one of those papers of Mew being hunted for capture. The Pokémon's flight had been a smart, yet pusillanimous move. Had Mew stayed at my side, the battle surely would've turned out different, most likely in our favor. On the other hand, it would risk capture, something Mew, being such a free-spirited Pokémon, would exceedingly to a great extent detest.

Apparently, Mew's so called "friendship" with me wasn't as strong as I thought. If Mew would rather run than help me, what does that speak? That our "friendship" was, after all, a lie? Or maybe it's just too weak and fear overcame it? Only Mew will know. The Pokémon that had wanted to befriend a monstrosity such as I…will only know…

"Alright!" The trainer exclaimed victoriously. "Let's capture that Eevee so that I can complete my…"

"NOOO!"

The trainer and his Jolteon turned around to see what that noise was. What they saw made both of their jaws drop.

Mew, with a shadow ball at standby in its left paw, ready to fire. It looked worried, afraid, and angry at the same time.

"Step away from the Eevee! He's my friend!" Mew demanded.

"Wow…" the trainer spoke breathlessly, clearly unable to comprehend what Mew was saying. "Mew…..Jolteon! Thunderbolt that Mew!"

Jolteon looked back at its trainer, clearly looking afraid to stand even near the pink Pokémon.

"Do it now, or else…" the trainer threatened.

Jolteon charged up energy and fired lightning with great power. The yellow bolt was CAUGHT with Mew's free right hand and thrown back at Jolteon with _twofold _the speed. And although the power was not enhanced, the speed boost alone packed enough power to blast the Jolteon sky high, which then the Pokémon eventually faded in the clouds.

"T-T-That's power!" the trainer stuttered. Now he had realized what he had done.

"Goodbye…" Mew whispered.

Mew chucked the ball of energy at the trainer, but he only just dodged it.

"I'm sorry Mew!" he cried. "Forgive me!"

Mew had no sympathy for the trainer as it charged up an even bigger ball of energy. Pain, hatred, and fury took over Mew's thoughts. It could think nothing besides blasting the trainer, even killing him wasn't out of the questions. The trainer's leg got in the second blast and the bones snapped like hitting a ruler with a hammer.

"PLEAAAAAASE!" the trainer screamed in agony. "STOOOOP!"

Mew took no regard to his words, as the third and final energy ball was being gathered, promising to be larger than the other two. _Anguish. Ache. Grievance. HATRED._ It gathered up in energy, waiting to be released on the poor human's fragile body. The trainer still thrashed in pain, unaware of the impending doom.

_Ugh…where am I now?_

I looked around. I was still in Eevee form, though bruised up quite a bit. I looked around and saw a pink Pokémon about to decimate the human that had defeated me in battle. But not just any pink Pokémon. Mew. **Mew. **Mew. _Mew was about to kill this human!_ My dislike of humans may be strong, but no one deserves to die.

I ignored the sharp pain, my body telling me to stop, as I jumped in front of the human. I couldn't stop Mew physically, but I know it won't hit me. Or at least I hope…

"Stop!" I shouted. "Mew, what are you doing!?"

"Get out of the way Fluffy Bottoms." Mew whispered dangerously.

"My name isn't Fluffy Bottoms the Third!" I shouted back, hoping to distract Mew with arguing.

'Whatever, move." Mew heavily suggested as it picked me up with psychic energy and tossed me into a tree like an unwanted rag doll. What is it with trees today anyway!? I was precariously close to fainting again, as the accumulated pain of running to protect, standing to distract, and being thrown against a tree again had taken a great deal on me. I however refused to give up, and I dragged myself back in front of Mew.

I looked up, "No Mew…"

Why I am giving so much to protect this human, I will never know. I stood on my hind legs, with both paws pointed straight sideways.

"You will not harm this human."

_**Flashback.**_

"_You will not harm this human!"_

"_Move out of my way, wretched wife! This human needs to die."_

"_We are Mews! We don't kill, we live!"_

"_But if we don't kill, we won't live!"_

"_We cannot harm a human! It's against the code!"_

"_I think the code is invalid ever since these humans came here!"_

"_Regardless, we cannot harm them. It's WRONG!"_

"_BAH!"_

_**PUSH!**_

"_NOOOO!"_

"_DIEEE!"_

"_MOOOOOOMMMMYYYYYY!"_

_**End Flashback.**_

I waited for Mew's decision, whether to kill both of us, or not.

…………………………………

I sighed a breath of relief as the energy ball slowly dissipated into nothing. Mew flew over to me and tackled me, crying on my shoulder deeply. I hugged Mew back, still trying to figure out emotions and such.

"I'm SOOO SORRY!" It bawled over and over again.

"Umm…there, there?" I tried to comfort.

I looked over at the human, who stopped thrashing. It appears he's now unconscious, visiting the dark world I had just left.

1 hour later…

"Welcome to the Pokémon Cen…!"

The women trailed off as she saw the trainer's leg parallel with his knee…I mean thigh (*sigh* human anatomy is difficult to remember). The nurse threw him on a stretcher.

"Code 937!" she ordered her faithful Chansey. "We need operations 4 and22, stat!"

Mew, transformed as a Growlithe, and I watched as the trainer was rushed away into the emergency room, listening him groaning from the numbing pain.

We decided to stay until we saw that the trainer had made a good enough recovery. Mew felt entirely responsible for the whole mess and wanted to stay. I feel that there's more that meets the eye when it comes to Mew. The bubbly over-hyper pink Pokémon nearly killed a human. I'm betting on all cylinders that this incident is linked to past events.

"Okay." Mew suddenly spoke. "It's time to tell you."

_I wasn't the only Mew some long time ago. We used to be one big colony of Mews. We would always travel together, eat together, and do everything together! Each one of us was happy, fun, energetic, and content with our lives. Although we lived in a colony, we were also divided into family units. I had a mom, dad, older brother, and younger sister. *chuckle* we used to always get into little bits of trouble, whether it be with stepping on Miss Wildflower's garden or crashing a party or 2. We would always invent new ways to have fun, and we were extraordinarily curious. And curiosity kills the cat._

"Okay." I interrupted. "I see where you came from, but what does this have to do with the trainer?"

Mew painfully smiled.

_One day my brother wanted to explore outside of our colony. It was forbidden to the utmost extent, but he wanted to know what was beyond the colony. Me, being just if not more curious, followed him. That's when he saw a human. He wanted to play with it, but humans back then were frightened easily. They always had weapons on them too. So when he went to introduce himself…_

Mew chocked back a tear.

_He shot him midair. Twice. Then when he knew my brother was dead, the human danced around, tossing my brother's corpse into the air shouted something about dinner. I flew home as fast as I could, scared by what happened. Unfortunately, the human saw me and gathered up some of his friends to follow me._

Tears started to flow elegantly from Mew's swollen eyes.

_T-Then they started killing the colony. We were taken by surprise, so we couldn't counter in time. One thousand of us fell to the unforgiving earth, all with black surprise still in their eyes. Even my sister…lied face-up on the ground while a human grinded his shoes on her face without sympathy. She was still alive though, screaming my name for her to help me. I couldn't though, as my mom, dad, and I were the only ones still alive, hiding in a cave. The human then shot her three times, even though the second bullet killed her._

_Then the humans took our colony and said something about a feast. One human stayed behind though, saying he thought there were still some left. And that's when my father attack. He used every attack at his disposal to near the human to death, yet keeping him alive to torture him. He attacked nonstop for about half an hour until my mother intervened at the killing blow._

"_You will not harm this human!" My mother yelled._

"_Move out of my way, wretched wife! This human needs to die." My father spat_

"_We are Mews! We don't kill, we live!" she pleaded._

"_But if we don't kill, we won't live!" he countered._

"_We cannot harm a human! It's against the code!" she reminded_

"_I think the code is invalid ever since these humans came here!" he shouted._

"_Regardless, we cannot harm them. It's WRONG!" she protected._

"_BAH!" he scoffed._

_**PUSH!**_

"_NOOOO!" my mother yelled._

"_DIEEE!" my father screamed._

"_MOOOOOOMMMMYYYYYY!" I yelled._

_My mom dove in front of the human as my dad's fatal blow finished off what he wanted to save. The human, with his last remaining strength, shot my father and killed him. I was left alone, on a bloody area, with no one to turn to. So I decided to flee. Flee from whatever human comes near me...flee from…_

Mew couldn't finish as tears ran down its face like a stream. I pondered this past. Obviously this Pokémon had gone through more than I thought, and that human forced Mew to relive it.

Silence engulfed the Pokémon Center as the lights began to shut off. Mew quickly cried itself to sleep, and I fell asleep, self-discussing whether or not I should tell Mew about MY past…

A lot of emotion went into the chapter. Please review!


	7. Wanderer's past

The Wanderer.

Chapter 7.

_Past. Present. Future. All three are filled with darkness. Recounting my own memories, as Mew did it's, I would fear be equally painful. Mew's horrific past had certainly caught me off guard. It reminded me that even the most obvious things can have a darker side. There always is a darker side…to every story…but alas! I seem to have forgotten this crucial tibit of information. But should I disclose my most personal secret to Mew? The past that I have ran and hidden from so long? Yes…I will. Mew has earned my trust at this point. Something that is very difficult to do. Mew has saved me, comforted (somewhat) me, and been my friend for such a short, yet meaningful piece of time. But the true question is…_

_Can Mew keep my trust?_

_This has not been the first time I have decided to trust someone else. I also trusted a little boy. He was like Mew…playful, irritating, fun, caring…but most of all, innocent. This little boy had all of my happiness, and I felt I had his._

_Unfortunately, not the case._

_He grew as years passed by, and began to distance from me. He started to stop visiting me by my forest home. I became lonely and felt forsaken. Used. Given up. Eventually, I never saw him anymore. My trust faded in him as the years went by. But one day…I saw him. My happiness and trust rocketed sky-high as I ran to him, in my Pikachu form he had grown to know and love so well. But when he saw me…_

_He told me to "scat"._

_And then threw a rock at me._

_Then, he kicked me._

_Naturally, my happiness and trust plummeted down, to which I thought it would never return. Is this the main reason I dislike humans? No…but it's a big chunk. So why did I save the human? He simply didn't deserve to die. No matter how much I dislike humans, they should live like the rest of us. __**Strange, isn't it? **_

………………_Ah! Mew awakens! Okay, this is it. I am ready to face my past!_

Mew yawned. "Good morning Fluffy Bottoms!"

I was about to retort, but I bit my tongue. "Good Morning Mew! Sleep well?"

"Not really. I had nightmares about the trainer.

I shrugged. "He should make a full recovery."

"That's great!" Mew exclaimed happily.

There was a brief silence. I decided now or never.

"Mew…" I started. "I have decided to **tell you about my past**."

The atmosphere fell to a more serious tone.

"I'm listening…" Mew spoke quietly.

* * *

_Long ago, before Pokémon, humans, or even legendaries had existed…we were the kings and queens of this planet. We were a massive, ancient race and only we had existed. Just like me, they could shape shift too. But into what? There was nothing to shape shift into *scoff*. Anyways, we were not sectioned into families. We did not care for each other; we were primitive. We did only what we needed to do. It was like a world with no rules! There was no language, no distinguishing factor, nothing to tell who was who and what was what. The ONLY way you could tell what was what was by this planet's central gravity system. If we roamed the left side of the planet, we were the B's. If right, the G's. I guess you could say that B was for Boy and G was for Girl. We could not mate nor reproduce, as it was unnecessary. We needed not to eat, drink, or breathe to survive. My hideous form…was how we all looked like. But how would you know? We all looked the same. No one ruled us, no jobs, nothing. It was pretty bland compared to these times. Though my demeanor and voice may seem more of the male species, I spent most of that time on the right. We stayed this way for one hundred __**thousand years.**_

_And then…_

_YOU showed up._

_Your species arrived on our planet by meteors, ten of them crashing into the ground. Surprisingly, the planet was not harmed. But when those giant rocks cracked open…all of your kind just flew out and populated the planet we owned. Just that simple. However, my primitive race did not enjoy your permanent stay and rather tried to wipe you out by force. But…your kind overpowered my kind because of your kind was bigger in numbers. My ancient race rapidly started to be killed off. Almost like your Mew colony being killed off by humans. I, admittedly, joined the fight, as this was the only thing that brought our race closer together. To fight off the things that invaded our home! *Ahem* Anyways, time went on until our numbers were reduced to two. M… and some other guy. I was battling of the left side of the planet when my last partner died. For some odd reason, I felt a disruption in the central gravity system. It faded and I was stuck as a B, unable to change to G anymore. I soon realized this fight was over, so I went into hiding._

_Some thousand years later, I came out to discover a new threat had entered my planet. Humans. In my honest opinion, worse than Pokémon. They were vicious, rude, and dangerous…like an Aipom with a nuclear missile. However, they adapt quickly and their minds absorb, process, and grow faster than which I had ever saw. Soon, they began to take this planet as their own, using clever thoughts and out-witting minds to seize control. Your species, Pokémon, may have had a chance. But by the time you realized these newcomers were threatening it was too late. A certain device called the pokeball was used to enslave your kind within the prisms of its spherical dungeon. But after much time of hiding and studying, I found that humans began to develop rules and laws about how you should treat you Pokémon you capture. They grew soft and started to earn your trust by compassion, love, and understanding. Naturally, Pokémon in return began to trust and love humans as well. It seemed that two completely different species would work as one, to share rather than control. To help, rather than to fight. For about two years, it was absolute peace and calm…_

_But then a genius decided to have you fight each other in combat._

_That's when things changed dramatically. This idea sparked excitement, fun, and power inside the humans. It drove them to have your species fight each other to see which human had the best Pokémon. I was quite surprised. I had thought peace would have lasted forever. But you may be asking…_

_How does all of this affect my past?_

_Once I had mastered shape shifting, I transformed into various Pokémon. It was the best way to stay in hiding. Once the humans started Pokémon battling, they tried on countless occasions to capture me. I did not desire imprisonment, but they refused to let me be. Years went by and my trust in humans was zero. I even began to loathe them. What kept me from absolute hate was that I saw and knew there was SOME good in humans. I saw humans that saved Pokémon risking their lives. I saw humans protect their Pokémon, no matter the odds…_

"Okay, okay…" Mew interjected. "I see why you don't like humans. But why were you wandering about when I first met you?"

"I'll explain…"

_When I tried to interact with the humans in my Pokémon form, the tried to hurt and capture me. When I attempted to interact with them in my human form, they thought I was a witch for acting so strangely (I didn't know how a human acted back then). So they tried to burn me. When I tried to fit in with your species, they sensed something wrong with me, and always attacked me. When I tried to interact with Pokémon in my human form, they either attacked me or fled from fear of capture. I had nowhere to go, out casted by both societies. So, I became a wanderer. Also, don't mistaken fitting in from hiding in. Very different._

"Okay…so then, how do you have such a good talk…?"

"Vocabulary." I corrected.

"Okay. **Vocabulary**. How do you have such a good vocabulary if your primitive race didn't talk?"

"The human's language is tricky…" I admitted. "But over time, I learned it from books."

"Wait…you can READ!?"

"Yes. Rich vocabulary derives mostly from books."

"But what about Pokémon la…?"

Pokémon language…" I interrupted. "Is the exact same as human language. But the sounds waves used to speak it are vastly different from human language."

"Wow……you were alive longer than me! And you know all this stuff too! You've been through sooo much…I would have been traumatized by your experiences!" Mew exclaimed.

"My past was not as heartbreaking as yours, but too many things happened too quickly for me. I was alone, hiding, and running most of my life. It was painful…I realized that when my race died out. I just felt so………………"

I felt a single silver tear run down my furry face. But I was not sad…how strange. Was my body reacting to the ignored pain from my past? I don't even know.

I felt Mew's sympathetic eyes land on me again as the tear fell to the floor. I did not want sympathy; I was fine. There was nothing…

_**SWOOSH!**_ The doors flew open and New and I instinctively glanced over. It was the Jolteon, bruised and battered. And as expected…it looked pissed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLLLLLEEEAAAAAAZZZZZZZEEEEEE!**


	8. Jolteon? Pissed, I see

Hello to anyone who cares! I've finally been motivated enough to continue this story. HORRAY! *crickets chirp* ahem, anyways, on with the story…

* * *

The Wanderer.

Chapter 8.

_The Jolteon was back…not so surprising. Yet I feel its resentment was to be directed to its trainer; not towards us. HE was the one who ordered it to attack Mew and Jolteon followed that directive; Mew was simply defending itself. Perhaps if it had simply refused to follow orders, this whole situation could've been avoided entirely. But it did show fear in Mew's presence, which is something to account for due to Mew's simple and kind-hearted nature._

_And on the subject kind-hearted natures, Mew's nature betrays its past as well. Though I have repeatedly recounted Mew's horrific past, I still find myself wondering why Mew wouldn't hate the world and all the humans in it. Ah, that brings up yet another thing. I have come to the simple conclusion that both of our pasts, Mew and mine, have been affected by humans in a negative manner. Coincidence? Hardly, as I am sure other Pokémon have had unfavorable experiences with the humans and vice-versa. Nonetheless, this is an interesting development of events._

_It appears that the Jolteon is staring quite lividly at my pink partner. Mew is apparently staring back with a strange sense of an uncaring attitude. It appeared that the Jolteon was starting to back down as it gazed into Mew's cold eyes; its face emotionless. I decided to rupture this staring contest and issue conversation and explanation. But I did not need to…_

"YOU…" The Jolteon nearly spat, "This is YOUR entire fault!"

I was shocked, but kept a calm face. "Why do you believe this, my yellow acquaintance?"

"If YOU hadn't been caught…"

"I wouldn't have caught if your trainer hadn't told YOU to battle and capture me." I interrupted, too amused by his accusation.

"So…" I continued, "This is not my fault, but more like yours. And to a greater extent, your _trainer's_. I would think of my conclusions to be correct and logical before I spoke them."

I could tell that the Jolteon was becoming frustrated, and it was entertaining to watch. However, I realized that this journey needed to jumpstart if my companion and I were to ever…do something.

"Well, good Jolteon, we must be on our way." I spoke in a gentleman's tone, "Much to do…and can't be done here. So wait like a good little Pokémon for your trainer; he should be out any second now."

As I practically pushed Mew to the door, the Jolteon proceeded to knock me down and hold me to the ground. I winced as I felt small electrical pulses run up and down my body.

"Now listen here, _punk_, I don't take smart mouthing from an Eevee." the yellow Pokémon hissed, "You and me…we got a score to settle…and I…**YEEEOOOW!**"

Mew, in Growlithe form, snapped its fangs onto one of Jolteon's spikes and pitched it against the wall. **HARD.**

"Now you listen here, _punk_, I don't like you messing with my friend here. You don't have anything to settle…unless you want to take it up with me…and I assure you, I won't go easy this time." Mew threatened.

The Jolteon backed up against the wall it was thrown against, its eyes loaded with an emotion display of trepidation.

"I-I-It can't b-be!" it stammered fearfully, "You c-can't h-h-have been t-that…"

Jolteon could say no more as it fell to the floor, mumbling gobbledygook until it passed out. The combined damage of yesterday's previous attacks with the continual damage of the bite and wall attack was too much for its body to handle. Added with the stress and anxiety of Mew's threat, the Jolteon was simply overwhelmed physically and mentally.

"C'mon Fluffy Bottoms, we're leaving!" It huffed.

As Mew swaggered out the door, its tail swishing back and forth happily, I began to wonder…just what my relationship with Mew was going to show me next…

* * *

Don't care much for reviews at this point (simply because I hardly get them) but they would still be appreciated and if I got one I would jump up and down in glee. Anyways, Review. This chapter was like a...uhh...get up from the slouch chapter. Really short. But yeah...


	9. Jack the Dragonair

The Wanderer.

Chapter 9.

_Normally after an event, I would ponder and think about such event…analyzing it to the fullest detail. But because my last surprise, one involving a currently knocked out Jolteon, had really nothing for my mind the process. The only thing I could think of was that…I hope the Jolteon's trainer is alright. Despite the attitude of said Pokémon, its trainer needed not to continually suffer. He had made his mistake and got what he had deserved, but no need for it to carry on._

_But now I wonder, thinking presently of course, who is that Pokémon? And why is it standing right in front of the door? It is looking at me quite intently; I can feel its eyes scanning my body and the figure of my companion, Mew………I'm not sure if it's going to say anything. Perhaps I should initiate the conver……_

"Aye mates!" It introduced. It seemed plenty friendly. "The name's Jack. Short for Jackertypip! I saw your little spout of action against that human; tore him up really nasty I believe…" It also had a rather…British accent.

"Oh, you saw that?" Mew whispered shyly. It wasn't like Mew to act shy, but I suppose what it had done had probably scared her and this…thing.

Not the case, I soon found out…

"Na, you had to protect your mate, mate! I just wanted to check up on how you…uhh…was feeling? Don't want to get your pregers in a bunch if you don't want to talk about it though."

"**We **are fine, thank you." I emphasized. I did not like being ignored by this…thing like some sort of tossed aside rag doll.

"Oh, my bad mate! You see, two days ago I had stumbled across a rather nasty bush and have haven't been hearing too well. Rabbits and all…" It babbled. I was starting to become amused simply because this Pokémon seemed to be okay, but its logic and intelligence was to be questioned.

"I have a few questions Jack…" Mew began. I had a few questions of myself, but waited for my opportunity.

"Aye? Are they about a place called 'SHOESVILLE'?" It replied.

"Haha…" Mew giggled. "No, it's something else."

"Spring the question then mate!" It heartily answered back.

Mew took a deep breath and said, "Well, what's a Dragonair doing in a forest setting? And what happened to your eye?"

"Well mate, I was awful lost after my encounter with a scruffer back in the Kanto region. Nasty fellow, damaged my left eye beyond repair…so I wandered by myself until seeing your little performance." It explained. It didn't seem too bothered by the fact that its left eye is practically useless. In fact, he seems rather happy about his new life from what he tells us. His adventures had made him tough, yet not the most logical person…or even sane. But that just might be an exaggeration.

"So mate, what do you say? Your little mate here agrees!"

Wait, was he talking to me? "I'm sorry; I seemed to have drifted off. What was your…talk, about?"

Mew was jumping up and down it glee. "JACK IS GOING TO COME WITH US!" It screamed into my ear, which to this day is just as painful as when I first met Mew.

I was flabbergasted. "And for what reason does _Jack _want to join our group?"

"Well mate, your friend here told me that she would help me get back home, to my mates." It clarified. Why would I help this thing? And why did he call Mew a "she"? This guy was too weird for words and more importantly, too weird for me. But Mew is relentless; **it** won't stop until **it** gets what **it** wants.

So I decide to relent. "Fine, we'll go and help Jack. But as soon as we get there, he leaves."

"Deal mate!" he says as he shakes my little brown paw. I sigh, turn to Mew, and say, "Okay, make it happen." Mew looks at me with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mew, don't you have the ability to teleport?"

"Yes…"

"Then why don't you just _teleport _him back home?"

Mew pouted, "I don't want to."

"_**WHAT!?" **_I shouted. I couldn't help it, the answer was so close to the problem, but Mew refuses to do it.

"We are going to walk."

"And walking is good for ya mate!" Jack chimed in. "Keeps ya healthy and alert for those scruffers and planks!"

I really wanted to ask what he was saying, but held my tongue. Somehow I felt that the explanation would be more confusing than the actual message…and confusion is not a welcome friend in my mind.

* * *

I'm sorry for uploading two "get up" chapters in a row. But I'm just feeling out where this is gonna go, with reviews and such. Keep reviewing. I promise to issue out a long chapter next time.


	10. Jinx the Luxray

The Wanderer

Chapter 10

"Jip and pip mate, can't thank ya enough for helping me get back to my home." Jack chirped eagerly. He seemed more elated to find company for his journey home. I was not sharing the same feeling.

"Oh, just imagine the adventures we could have Fluffy Bottoms the Third! He could make our own crime fighting team, the Three...Poketeers!" Mew squealed, flying everywhere with enthusiasm. I groaned and said, "Making such an unneeded "team" would only dawdle the progress of getting Jack to his acceptable environment"

Mew just pouted and turned to mumble something to Jack and personally, I did not care enough to bother listening. It was bad enough to have the Jolteon further sever the ties of my relationship to Mew, but Jack is just sharpening to saw. Ugh...I fear I am getting to soft; I did not need Mew before I met it. I still do not need friends...yet I know now this is a lie. For what other reason was I to be traveling with Mew? I did not-

"EEEEK!" Mew shrieked.

I quickly turned around to see a brutally injured...Pokémon? I was not sure; the damage sustained to its body apparently altered its appearance to the point of me being unable to recognize and identify what it was. On closer inspection though, it was a Luxray with a scar just under the Pokémon's eye. What is it with eyes recently?

"Aye mates that Luxray been torn up real good. We should double back to the Pokémon Center to get this chap all fixed up." Jack suggested. That was probably the smartest thing I've heard him say...not good. Then Jack turned to Mew and said, "Well snowflake, you gotta teleport this mate to the Center."

"R-r-right!" Mew stuttered. Mew seemed to be a little squeamish, but nonetheless, teleported itself and the Luxray back to the Center, leaving Jack and me alone...in a forest.

"Well mate, looks like our adventure is already started!"

May Arceus have mercy on my soul.

------------------------

Mew reappeared outside the entrance of the Pokémon Center with the injured Luxray being carried on its back. Mew decided that if this was to be a smooth process, it was better for it to stay in disguise; no need to shock this Pokémon to further exhaustion. Mew noticed that the Luxray was starting to come to consciousness and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness! I was afraid you wouldn't wake up before I dropped you off. What's your name?"

The Luxray glanced around and tried to determine where it was at, unfamiliar with the current surroundings. Once it finished, it looked at Mew's Growlithe form and was surprised, yet grateful.

"Hi…I'm J…Jinx. Heh…never thought I would get rescued by a Mew before…" she stammered. Jinx was trying her best to maintain consciousness, but she felt that it couldn't be held forever.

Mew however was pleasantly shocked. "How did you it was me? Is my pink tail showing?" After turning around for a glance, Mew determined that it looked just like a Growlithe. Jinx chuckled and explained, "No, see…Luxray's have the unique ability to see through anything, including transformations."

"Can you walk? Will you be fine if I left you here? Because I have to go help my friends now." Mew explained thoughtfully, scanning Jinx's body for any life threatening damage.

"Yeah…I-I can walk, I think…" Jinx stammered unsurely. "Just…don't tell anyone that…ouch…I'm here, okay?" Mew looked puzzled. "What are you doing out here anyway? The species of Luxray don't belong here unless accompanied by a trainer."

Jinx winced, but not from the physical pain. The mere thought of its previous trainer and what she had gone through…brought the memories right back. "Look, just don't tell anyone, alright!?" Mew stepped back, hurt by Jinx sudden change in tone. "Sorry…I'll just leave."

Jinx did not mean to hurt Mew's feelings, but it had to keep its location secret from its trainer. He was no doubt searching for her and felt he was close by for she had only been running for two hours. She put space between them, but the gap was quickly being closed. Her trainer was not one to give up a Pokémon so easily…unlike her OTHER previous trainer. Then again, Jinx thought that Mew **could** help her…if she traveled with it for protection; plus, it was always her dream to travel the world, unshackled by the bonds of Pokémon and trainer.

"Wait!" Jinx cried out, searching the area for its protector and savior.

But it was too late. Mew had already teleported back to her so called "_friends_" and left her alone, injured at the entrance of the Pokémon Center.

"_Well, I better get inside and get all fixed up. Can't run from my trainer with these 'training' wounds." _Jinx thought, humoring herself.

As Jinx limped inside the Pokémon Center, there was a vicious outcry a few miles away from the Center. That outcry…was Jinx's old trainer, searching intently for the escaped Pokémon. True, he had smashed her Pokeball…but it was out of pure anger and frustration. He did not regret it, but he still wanted that Luxray.

"**Nothing **escapes from Zac…a lesson that _thing _will be taught." he said to himself, emphasizing certain words. "Weavile! FRONT AND CENTER!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than when his trusted Weavile appeared right in front of him, sharing his same horrid personality.

"Any reports on MY Luxray?"

The Weavile shook its head and frowned, knowing that his trainer would not be pleased by his failure.

"Idiot! Foolish Pokémon! You are pathetic…can't you do anything right!?" Zac hissed. "We are going to have another…long…training session soon IF YOU DON'T FIND THAT LUXRAY!"

With fear quickly overtaking its small agile body, the Weavile nodded and vanished once more in search of Jinx."

"Hmph…hmm?" Jack mumbled. "A Pokémon Center in plain sight? I'll stop by and heal my Pokémon there, then continue my hunt…I mean search…for that Luxray."

Marveling in his own brilliance, he quickly headed for the Center, unknowing to the fact that his prize was already there…

----------------------------

"So how was the Luxray, snowflake?" Jack questioned. He was concerned about the condition of the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. I on the other hand could rather care less for I have seen worse. I stepped in and said, "Eh, by my calculations and observation analysis, that Luxray will be healed in no time…granted…"

"Granted what?" Mew asked.

"Granted…it stay out of the battling arena for awhile. Otherwise its wounds will reopen and cause devastating blood loss…most likely to lead to death." I finished depressingly. Now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't have leaked that last bit of information. We cannot be sidetracked any further by this Pokémon; it has already been safely delivered to the Center.

"We have to go back then, to make sure that its safe!" Mew hurriedly explained. I shook my head because I knew what would happen. And the last thing we need is to have **ANOTHER **Pokémon tag along like dead weight. "No Mew! We must take Jack back home" I reminded, sighing in disapproval.

"It's okay mate. I can wait a few more time tables." Jack eagerly offered. I was outnumbered, but I held my ground. "No. I'm sorry, but I refuse to follow you any further should we go. I will not be left out of consideration." And with that, I sat on the soil, planted on the ground.

"C'mon mate, don't be a numb nuts!" the Dragonair encouraged. I however was not buying it. I replied hastily, "We go, or I go."

Mew looked conflicted. It knew that it didn't want me to leave the group, especially since after what we've been through. On the other hand, it was worried about the Luxray's condition and wanted it to join the group. After a long pause, it finally made its decision…

"Fine. We'll stay here." Mew solemnly agreed, pouting in the process. I was not one to smile often, but I could not help grinning by the latest victory. I knew Mew would stay; it was simple prediction. "Good. We'll camp here since its getting dark."

--------------------------

"You're going to be just fine little Luxray."

Nurse Joy and her faithful Chansey were operating quickly to heal the Luxray's wounds. The nurse spoke encouraging words and had a nice attitude towards Jinx, something Jinx wasn't accustomed to. Usually, Nurse Joy worked while her patients were unconscious…but she didn't have enough time to give and medications for that and wait for it to take effect. If she was going to help this Luxray get back to one hundred percent efficiency, she had to act NOW.

Jinx felt the painful wounds sharpen and dull in a rhythmic pattern. They dulled from the medication that Nurse Joy_ had_ given, but sharpened when worked on from the various medical equipment. The pain was sometimes even to cause involuntary tears, but Jinx knew that it would feel much better in the long run. This was nothing compared to the nightmare her trainer had disposed upon her…

"Okay. That should do it. A night's rest will do you good." Nurse Joy said, still sweating from the intense operation. After a moments silence, the nurse and her Chansey heard the door open and a male voice that said, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

It was Jinx's old trainer Zac…and Jinx realized that immediately. The room was suddenly stone cold for her; time seemed to have stopped. Jinx then heard a seemingly far away voice tell the Chansey, "Watch over the Luxray for me okay? I've got to attend to this trainer."

---------------------------

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center!" Nurse Joy greeted happily.

"Hi. My name is Zac and I am honored to meet you." He replied kindly. Zac may be brutal, but he could act like a gentlemen when the time called for it. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Excuse me, but have you seen a Luxray around? Say…a little injured?"

Nurse Joy's eyes lit up in enthusiastically. "Why yes. We are healing one in the back right now. Would you like to go see and confirm if it is the one you are looking for?"

"That would be great, thank you." he said graciously, smiling in success.

When Nurse Joy led him to the back room, he was too happy for words that he found his _training tool_. "That's the one. Thank you for your time as we must be on our merry way. I'll just take back this Luxray and leave without further word."

The good nurse frowned at his words and explained, "She cannot go yet. Her damages are still repairing themselves and require at least an overnights stay here at the Pokémon Center so I'm afraid you can't leave until tomorrow." Zac's temper started to flare up, but he managed to cool it."Ah yes…of course. May I at least talk to her?"

"Of course." Nurse Joy concurred.

Nurse Joy opened the door to the operation room and stepped outside with her Chansey for a moment to check on the other Pokémon, leaving Zac completely alone with his former Pokémon.

"Tricky little thing, aren't you?" Zac spat, each word dripping with hate. "You may have gotten away for a little while, but you can't escape me. You think that your life before was terrible, hmm? When we get out of here…I'm going to make you _miserable_. You are a pathetic peace of garbage and sometimes I wonder why I even got you from Pau. You are nothing but…"

Zac didn't get to finish as Nurse Joy and her Chansey reentered the room. "Sorry about that." she said. "The other Pokémon need attention too!"

Zac smiled and replied, "Don't worry about it. I was just telling my Luxray here how much I was worried about her and that I'll make it up to her when we leave tomorrow."

Nurse Joy turned to Jinx and sweetly said, "See Jinx? You are so lucky to have such a good trainer. Some trainers who come through here are some of the most horrible people I've ever met."

Nurse Joy started to shoo Zac out of the room, telling him she needed to rest now. He complied and started to walk out, but not before smirking at his soon-to-be prize. All three left the room, leaving Jinx…who was silently sobbing and shaking in fear. She was normally tougher than this, but she couldn't help it. She felt so alone and helpless…but to the contrary, she was not.

In fact, she swore that she could see a pink tail flicker outside of her window before vanishing into the dark night sky.

---------------------------

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" Mew shrieked.

"CRICKEY JALAPENOS!"

"JACK IS AN IDIOT!"

Turns out that Mew screamed at us in the middle of the night for…I don't even know. Though I hope that Jack didn't hear what I had just shouted.

He didn't. "What's wrong mate? Bugs on your skin?" he asked rashly. Mew shook her head rapidly and explained to us all about what she had heard. Evil trainers? I was too sleepy to give much thought about it. Mew was not going to let this drop, which much I can tell simply from hearing that Mew spied on the Luxray. So unfortunately…

"Fine, I'll go let this Luxray join. I don't even care anymore." I grumbled.

Mew shrieked in delight. "YAY! Now c'mon…I have a plan!"

"Can't you just teleport the Luxray out of there and be done?" I suggested.

"That's the boring way mate! Gotta fancy it up a little, spice and flavor up those flapjacks! Go on snowflake!" Jack shouted, obviously enjoying himself. This was never going to be easy…

--------------------------

"Weavile! Use Ice Shard on that Dragonair! And Brick Break on that Eevee!"

Mew's plan? Charge in guns-a-blazing with Jack to cause distraction while Mew rescues Jinx. My plan was so much easier, but oh well…I fired a quick shadow ball from while mouth, but no connection. The Weavile was faring much better than me. However Jack and the Weavile seemed to be two to two, evened out as far as I can tell. I was simply Jack's add on support.

"Alright tanker! Let's see you take on a full blast of me Dragon Pulse!"

Jack fired a rather powerful beam of energy directly at the Weavile. Contact was made, sending the poor ice type to his forceful meeting with a crumbling wall. The Weavile was obviously damaged, but it still kept on going. I then transformed into a Kadabra and used my Recovery move to heal Jack after he suffered a terrible blow from a direct Ice Beam attack.

"That all you got mate? You are truly a wanker!"

Jack proceeded to use his Fire Blast attack to finish the battle, but the attack was too slow and the Weavile easily dodged it.

"Don't fret Jack! I got it!"

Using my newly obtained powers, I used Psychic to take control of the Fire Blast and redirect it for the Weavile, who was currently in the air from the last dodge…unable to change his momentum or direction. The blast made full contact and sent crispy Weavile to the ground, burnt and knocked out.

Cursing, the trainer sent out his next Pokémon…an Aggron with a nasty attitude.

"Aggron! Use Take Down!"

With all of that weight, it could crush us both **easily**. My psychic powers were not strong enough to lift that thing, nor did I believe that Jack had a move up his arsenal to counterattack THAT thing.

I was wrong. "Aye mate! You're a big one, eh? Let's see you handle a little bit of Thunder Wave!"

Jack released a small stream of electricity from his body and hit the Aggron with it. It didn't even seem fazed by the attack, but something started happen. The beast began to move slower and slower until it came to a complete stop…and crashed on the floor. Jack may not be was intelligent as I would hope, but he was an excellent battler.

During all this action, I noticed Nurse Joy had sat in a corner…cowering in fright. Eventually, she gathered the courage to move and reached for the phone to call for help. I used my powers to stall the line as long as I could to give Mew more time. Turns out we didn't need it, for Mew had already just rescued the Luxray from the operation room.

"Jack, we have to go. We're done here!" I motioned as I saw the trainer reach for another ball.

"Aww…c'mon mate! We can take one more!" Jack complained. Did he think this was playtime!?

Thankfully, Mew teleported us all out of the Pokémon Center, and a several hundred miles from the scene of action.

Back at the Center, Zac was about to throw a fit and the discovery of his missing Pokémon, but once again…he held it. "Thanks anyway…" he told Nurse Joy, gritting his teeth while doing so.

"I'm sorry. The local police will get right on it. I'm sure they couldn't have gone too far and I'm sure we'll get your precious Luxray back." Nurse Joy comforted. She knew he was upset, but she suspected that this wasn't entirely by random. Those Pokémon kidnapped the Luxray for a reason…one for which she was going to eventually find out. Because from what she remembered, that was the same Eevee from earlier…well, until it transformed.

As Zac left the building, his Pokémon all fully healed, he said to them…

"You are all going to _**PAY**_ for your failure…"

-------------------------------------------

It is nearly morning now…and I am much drained from last night. Turns out the Luxray…I mean Jinx…can see through transformations. So she knows my true nature, yet it not bothers her. She seems cautious around me, but not so much around Jack and Mew…but it doesn't bother me.

"So wait…you're a lass?" Jack said, dumbfounded and rather embarrassed by his earlier accusations. Jinx chuckled and replied, "Yes I am. Can't you tell?"

A moments silence, then Jack said, "…You're a lass?"

Everyone but Jack laughed. But even with all this laughter and fun, we were in a good amount of danger. We no doubt have the trainer after us and I'm sure Nurse Joy contacted the authorities. Not to mention, we have to get Jack back to his home…this is going to be a rough adventure…

* * *

Finally done!

Review please ^_^


	11. Bonding Time!

* * *

The Wanderer

Chapter 11

I am still mildly irked about Mew's little escape plan to save the Luxray Jinx, but it is nothing to complain about now. We have traveled far in such a short time and have made it out of the Sinnoh region. We now are residing in the Hoenn region, but are nearing departure from here too. Kanto is our destination and if we travel at this rate, we will easily get there in practically little to no time. But if I know life so far, it's never this easy for this long. Especially now that Jinx's bloodthirsty trainer is out to retrieve his Pokémon. On the topic of Jinx, I believe that this newest member is BY FAR the best I've met. The female is smart, has good instincts, and is very…intuitive. She seems to possess a manner that is very unique to her own, but I am also sure that her past trainer has done some mental damage to her. I also get the feeling that she is still hiding stuff from us. Her mentality doesn't seem to focus purely on one trainer…but I might be mistaken. But now I rest my case here with the fact that this trip may actually be…okay?

"Here we are! Odale Town!" Mew piped.

As I turned and focused my sights on the remote town, it did not appeal to me as much as I thought it would. The town was a tad above gray, small houses containing small families with a rather run-down Pokémon Center and complete with a shabby Pokémon Mart. A few trees spawned from the dry soil providing the town with its only source of greenery. Compared to the other destinations we've encountered, this was by far the most boring.

"I don't know Mew…" Jinx responded hesitantly. Apparently I'm not the only one with doubts. "This place doesn't seem all that great…"

"Nonsense you watchits! Everyplace has its great wonders." Jack defended eagerly "So why are we stopping here snowflake?"

"Because…this is the perfect place to bond!"

Did I hear correctly? Did the disguised pink one say…bond? Normally I would refuse without hesitation; I do not want to keep Jack waiting to get home. I knew, however, that I would be immediately out-voted.

"Mew, you cannot honestly believe…" I started.

"Your right! I can't honestly believe that I haven't done this sooner! Today, we will be…uhh…bonded!" Mew stated happily.

"I have no problem with that, Mew." Jinx shrugged. "Just nothing too radical, okay?"

"That's what I'm talking about mate! Nothing says family like quality bonding time!" Jack exclaimed exuberantly, spinning on his long blue tail.

I shook my head and sighed, "I hate to rain on your little "idea", but must I remind you that we are responsible for guiding Jack back to his rightful territory?"

"I don't mind mate!" Jack replied, crushing my excuse. "Sometimes you just gotta take scenic route of…WHAT IS THAT!?"

Everyone glanced around to see just what Jack saw, but not a single object was out of place nor was nothing extraordinarily out of place.

"Jack, what are you…?"

"I like potatoes. Let's get on with the bonding, shall we?" Jack suggested, not skipping a beat.

Everyone stood in their places, dumfounded about what just happened. Confused expressions were shared until Jack asked why everyone was acting different.

"Do you not remember what you had just said?" I started.

"You yelled out "What was that?"." Jinx continued.

"Then said that you liked potatoes." Mew finished.

Jack looked at us and just smiled. "Mates, you're all crazy. I didn't say any of that." Mew fumed up and protested, "But you just did!"

I started to cry inside as the two began to bicker and argue as I figured that Jack was not completely stable minded. Most of the time, yes, but the cracks of insanity were showing quite clearly. Any attempt to reason about his outburst will simply be doomed to fail.

"Guys, GUYS!" Jinx intruded, separating Mew from Jack. She is a smart one and rather brave to intrude between those two fighters. "There is no need to be at each other's necks. Now, are we going to bond or not?"

"Aye mate, I'll bond with loony over there." Jack huffed playfully. Mew returned his comment with a stuck-out tongue.

"Alright…let's get this over with…" I grumbled reluctantly, giving off an I-really-don't-want-to-do-this vibe.

---------------------------

**Mew's Bonding Technique #1-Trust**

"Okay guys, here is the first order of business." Mew began to explain. "Trust is super important in bonding so…each one of us is going to jump from this tree. We will have to trust the person at the bottom to catch us. Let's start!" Mew explained.

Mew climbed up the tree and leaped off with a playful pose. The catcher, me, waited anxiously for Mew's landing. I knew I wasn't that strong and the velocity of the fall wasn't helping my case either. Nonetheless, I caught the pink Pokémon with mild difficulty.

"See, was that so bad?" Mew questioned rhetorically.

"I'll go next!" Jinx perked up quickly. "Jack, can you catch me?"

"Aye mate! Would be an honor to catch a falling damsel from her demise." Jack joked. Jinx rolled her eyes and gracefully dashed up the tree.

With unmatched poise, the Luxray leaped from the tree's branches. Jinx practically defined "falling with style" while Jack eagerly waited to catch the falling Pokémon, already posed for capture. With a swish of a tail, he caught her almost effortlessly and grinned at his success. That Dragonair was very powerful indeed.

"Thanks Jack. For a moment, I thought you couldn't do it." Jinx admitted. Unfazed, Jack held is grin and replied, "No problem Jinxy! Tis child's play!"

Chuckling as Jack slowly placed Jinx on the ground, she marveled at his cocky attitude. Jinx and Jack laughed together all while Mew smiled happily. The bonding was working!

I was already up the tree before the others could force me there. With clouds of doubt surrounding me, I fell off the tree from tripping over a hidden branch.

"I got Fluffy Bottoms!" Mew shouted to everyone, paws outstretched.

Unfortunately, Mew misjudged where I was going to land and started to perform a running catch. Nature was not kind to Mew that moment as it tripped over a rock, allowing me to become one with the ground.

_**WHACK!**_

As I started to black out, I saw Jinx and Jack grimace in my direction while Mew ran towards me with a series of "I'm sorry!"

This was obviously not turning out well.

------------------------------------------------

**Mew's Bonding Technique #2-Sharing**

"Okay guys, next we are going to bond by sharing. It is key to healthy relationships. Each of us will go somewhere and try to get as much STUFF as we can in half an hour. Then, we'll meet back here and share our STUFF. Let's start!" Mew cheered.

"Mew, I hope you don't expect this t turn out any better than the last idea…" I grumbled angrily, folding my brown paws in an irritated fashion. Mew, however, was persistent, "I don't know what you're talking about. The last idea went great!"

"Not for me." I countered, trying little to hide my smug scowl.

"Well boo-hoo. Not everything is about you. So ha…HA!"

I shook my head immensely. One of these days, I'll put forth the effort to actually win an argument with Mew. But for now, I'll tag along with this "bonding time".

"Alright. Let's go mates!" Jack exclaimed eagerly, his eyes sparkling with determination and the desire to make this work. Jack was willing to bond, but his competitive nature took hold as well. He wanted to be the one who everyone looked at to be jealous by just how much he collected.

"Calm down Jack. Don't give yourself a heart attack." Jinx laughed, obviously teasing Jack. She couldn't help it; it was simply too easy. Jack began to swell up and replied, "Aye, your just jealous of me enthusiasm."

I had enough of this annoying chatter. "Okay guys; let's just get along with this."

_**30 MINUTES LATER…**_

I was the last one to return from the hunt, battered and tired. The others were already back to our agreed meeting place; their joy emulating from the campsite despite the lack of my presence. Then again, this probably just adds to their fun and enjoyment. I see some looks of curiosity as I limp into view, my wounds showing quite easily. Naturally, the question is asked…

"What happened to you?" inquired Jinx.

"While looking for some Oran berries, I seemed to have stumbled upon a colony of Beedrill. After being chased off with the poisonous stingers painfully occupying my skin, I crashed headfirst into a tree. But no ordinary tree, as Pokémon inhabited it and seemed to believe I was attacking their home. After a few painful attacks, I continued to flee. But my adventure was not over, as I tripped over a rock and stumbled into a nearby lake infested with…well, you know…only to return here with my life."

"So…that's means you didn't get anything mate?" Jack asked, with a slight edge of disappointment ringing in his question. I felt angry that that was all Jack really cared about, but soon felt the shame after saying, "No. I acquired nothing."

"Well, things happen." Jinx comforted, shooting an angry look at Jack, who simply shrugged.

"Yeah, as long as you're here, that's all that really matters!" Mew gushed, flipping happily in the air.

I felt a little better, but that feeling disappeared quickly after I scanned the area. Food was piled high in a stack, along with miscellaneous objects, such as children's toys and such. I had plenty of reason to not have anything to present, but the fact that I hadn't did not help.

The silence after Mew's words were unbearably painful as our campfire flickered ever so cautiously.

* * *

**Mew's Bonding Technique #3-Revealing yourself.**

"Okay guys, today we will be doing our last technique…revealing yourself. Great bonding requires hiding nothing and telling all. So today, you will take turns telling everyone anything about yourself or anything that's happened to you in your life. Let's begin!" Mew proclaimed, confident that this idea was bound to be a smashing success.

I let out a semi-audible groan, but a groan nonetheless. But I made a promise to go along with it…but I'm starting to think that it's time to break it.

We gather in a circle and of course, everyone thinks I should be the one to go first.

"Well…" I start. "My name is…"

Oh no, not this problem again! I never really received my designated name, unless you count Fluffy Bottoms the Third or Doorballsign. I guess I'll just make up something.

"……Alex…."

How original. I already feel some heat building up in my furry cheeks as everyone raises their eyebrow, but say nothing.

"…and……I am a being that is hundreds of thousands of years old."

Should I recount my past to them? I decide not to; the information is irrelevant.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I'm Mew!" It started ecstatically, "And I'm quite old as well! But that's beside the point. I like a lot of things, like flowers and………"

I tune out as Mew continues to babble about pretty much anything and everything.

"…and that's it!" Mew finished, almost out of breath.

----------------------------------------------------------

Things continue to go the way it does. Jack recounts his past about is home town and how he got lost. Jinx's tale is slightly more saddening for it was about her depressing past from this trainer named Paul to the lunatic tracking us down.

A full day passes and it turns night once more. I'm as tuned out to everyone than before; quite the opposite of Mew's goal. These "Bonding Techniques" have left me injured, humiliated, and quite angry with everyone for no apparent reason. My lid is boiling over, ready to burst with the slightest provocation.

"So mate, you ate dirt, was repeatedly injured, and told us practically nothing about ya. SUCKS TO BE YOU!" Jack laughed, trying to lighten the mood. But he failed miserably…

"I…"

Tears began to flow as I trembled furiously, unable to stop myself.

"You…"

Hateful things were ready to be spilled out, but I tried my best to contain them. It didn't work…

"YOU ARE ALL SO…"

"SO…"

I caught myself at the last minute, and took off before everything went wrong. I transformed into a bird Pokémon and took off. Which one I transformed into, I did not know. I just wanted to get out of there was quickly as possible. I didn't belong with them, ANY OF THEM! I should've known this when Mew decided to tag along with me. I should've……

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened snowflake?" Jack asked worriedly. Mew was just as confused and worried as he was.

"I'm…not sure. I guess he just……" it trailed off.

Jinx took a deep breath and reassured, "Don't worry; I'm sure he just needs time to himself."

"I hope so…" Mew murmured sadly, still unsure of the situation.

--------------------------------------------------

I landed somewhere in a forest. Was I out of Hoenn or not? I don't remember flying far and when I landed, I was an Eevee once more. It seemed to be a default form of mine. I was still injured from today's events and my body refused to move.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. The group? That lunatic? It sounded like neither. I felt the temperature slowly drop as the footsteps grew in volume. A female voice seemed to be talking to me. It said, "Don't fear, your safe with me."

Using my last bits of energy, I turned over and my eyes landed on a Froslass. Then, I lost consciousness.

* * *

Review please.


	12. Trust? Humans? Madness!

The Wanderer

Chapter 12

I slowly awaken to find myself being carried by a Weavile…WEAVILE!? Oh no…oh no, this cannot have happened; not like this! This lunatic…Zac, wasn't it…is going to…I don't know…As far as I'm concerned, he could torture me to see if I know anything! Or perhaps even just use me as bait for the others! All I remember was a Froslass, and then BOOM! Passing out right on the spot! I should've tried to have escaped, oh why me…

Wait, I mustn't panic and jump to conclusions. If the human wanted to force me to talk, he would've done so already. Or perhaps he does not know that I CAN talk…this could work to my advantage. I should probably shout to the others to see if they can rescue me, but…this local environment doesn't appear to look quite alike of which I had known before. I must determine where I am!

I glance around to look for any hints to where I might be located. Ah, a sign! That should do nicely…let's see…wha…? This cannot be correct…This sign says Lilycove city. I should be somewhere near Odale Town. I must've been passed out longer than I had originally perceived.

I attempt to make eye contact with any Pokémon, or anyone without causing. This attempt failed miserably, as the Weavile quickly dropped me on the unforgiving dirt. Winking the dust out of my eyes, I focus my vision upon my captors and scan to see Zac, the Weavile, and a belt of five pokeballs. A full team? Not in my favor…

"So this is the Eevee that supposedly stole my Luxray?" Zac said rather offhandedly. "Hmm…interesting, considering I didn't know that the Eevee specie transforms."

I stiffened my body, the only motion I dared to perform was to blink.

"You ARE a remarkable Pokémon…if that…" Zac continued, keeping his gaze upon my figure. "Can you understand me?"

I knew better than to speak. I could easily talk to him, whether it is aloud or telepathically. But I maintained my composure and said nothing. He just gave a sad little smile and continued, "I suppose I am not regarded as I friendly trainer, if knowing Jinxy and it's tell of tales. But rests assure dear Eevee, I am not your enemy. In fact, you can even ask…her."

My eyes widened in recognition as the Froslass from before materialized before myself. I still did not want to trainer to hear, so I sent my thought patterns to her and kept the signal only to her.

"I know you are frightened little Eevee, but I can assure you that this human, Zac, is far from what the Luxray has mentioned to you. She speaks of harmful training, yet I am not bruised. I am telling you a truth I do not expect you to believe…for now. The lies that Luxray has seeded in your mind are designed to help out the real criminal…her." the Froslass explained quietly. "And by the way, my name is Laura."

"You speak of no mistreatment towards your well-being, yet with my own eyes I saw a badly injured Luxray. Her story has much painful truth behind it, or at least that is what I hear. Explain this." I replied, refusing to listen until I hear everything.

"She must have been lying for she has had much practice. She is a natural born actor and a crafty Pokémon at that. My guess would be that she inflicted self damage to herself in order to make her tale more believable." Laura answered, not skipping a beat.

"Yet that does not make sense. Why would she run away from her trainer if abuse was not the cause?"

"Because, dear Eevee, she was fleeing from…a murder scene. Jinx the Luxray killed Zac's younger sister in a horrible, provoked attack."

I did not answer back. My gut was telling me that I shouldn't be hearing any of this nonsense. However, if the story checks out, I would've been horribly lied to and most likely would turn the murderer in. But I will wait by Jinx's side of the story, for this IS the same trainer who attacked me and Jack.

"Well, if that is all…Laura…I mustn't stay and impose, yes? I'm afraid I must be on my way." I huffed, already starting to turn around.

"No! Wait!" Laura shouted while lunging and taking hold of both my small arms. "Stay here……with me……"

I was confused to while the Froslass started to blush at the end of the sentence, but I quickly shrugged the thought. "Umm…why?"

The Froslass recomposed herself and said, "Because we are in Lilycove city, which is much too far for you to travel alone. We shall stay here until your friends come to retrieve you, if they retrieve you. We left a very direct trail leading right for this coastal city."

As much as I didn't want to hear it, she was right. I would never make it back alone without getting lost or worse. "Okay fine." I reluctantly agreed. "I'll stay."

The Froslass gave a slight smile, but said nothing. I turned back to Zac and slowly nodded my head in understanding. He beamed and cried out, "WONDERFUL! Well…uhh…I'll just call you Alex…tomorrow you will train with me since you are in my official custody. We start this afternoon."

I hope the guys come soon…

-------------------------------------------------------

"FLUFFY BOTTOMS! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?"

"Mew, it's no use. If he was an earshot, we would've heard a reply or something."

"Maybe he's out cold, mates."

"FLUFFY! FLUFFY! ALEX!"

Mew teleported rapidly, scanning the area for the Eevee that flew away. Nothing was heard nor found. Jinx decided to step in and say, "Look, if we are going to find him, we need a plan. There's no trail or anything, so let's just check one town/city at a time."

"Hate to damper ya spirit snowflake, but she's right." Jack backed up, trying to calm the hysterical Mew down.

Mew slowed to a stop. "Okay, so should we check out Petalburg City next?"

"Yeppers." Jack concluded.

"Mew, I also think you should go human during this search and rescue while Jack and I look in the surrounding area. This way we can cover more area without arousing suspicion." Jinx recommended.

Mew thought long and hard, and finally said, "…If I know Alex, he won't be lingering around cities. He will be in them, possibly in human form as well. I propose that we all temporary become humans in order to cover the designated cities quicker."

Jack looked at Mew in awe. "You can do that?" Jinx also repeated the question. Mew laughed and giggled, "Of course I can! I've had centuries to master all abilities I possess."

No sooner than had the words been spoken then that of a magnificent blue light overtook the gang. I swirled around them like a dog trying to catch its tail and started to grow larger. Finally, an explosion of blue energy revealed the human version of Jinx, Jack, and Mew.

Jinx was the biggest of the three, clocking in at a height of exactly six feet and yet a somewhat slim figure. She had very extensive pitch black hair with streaks of darkish yellow appearing as well. Her eyes, though naturally blue it seemed, were constantly yet subtly changing color to match its "See through all" ability. Her nose was not small, yet not huge either. Her arms were strong, but not buff.

Jack was surprisingly a tad shorter than Jinx, setting the bar at five foot ten. He had a more manly build, sporting in barely visible abs and containing almost no fat at all. His hair was a strange color for it perched an ocean blue color, while being short and semi-spiked. He had a very small nose and comically small arms compared to the rest of his figure.

Mew was by far the most interesting of them all. Standing at no more than five foot seven, she was by far the shortest. Her eyes took the color of a bright pink, her figure looking muscle-less, yet free of any type of fat. Mew was just…slim. Her hair was longer than Jack's, but shorter than Jinx's, and colorfully sporting a hearty pink. Her nose was almost nonexistent and her arms just matched the rest of her figure. But unlike the other two, Mew could change her appearance at will.

"Okay, are we ready guys?" Mew chirped in her new human voice; high pitched and very sweet.

"Yeah, let's go!" Jinx enthusiastically replied; her voice a tad lower than Mew's to create an older like appearance.

"Alright mates, let's get on with it!" Jack agreed; his voice that of a proud citizen of Britain.

Mew teleported just outside the city of Petalburg and with linked arms with Jack and Jinx, all three paraded into the town. All was going well until guys started to whistle and older people shook their head in disapproval. The city-folk gathered around the gang and started to talk amongst each other very loudly.

"What's all the fuss about snowflake?" Jack inquired curiously.

Mew thought for a while and then suddenly gave a sheepish grin.

"Well guys, I forgot this, but humans aren't traditionally naked in public." Mew confessed.

Having the bodies of that of old teenagers, around 18/19, didn't help either.

"Well Pokémon are always naked!" Jack replied defensively. "Humans are such strange creatures…" Jinx just pondered and asked, "Well, what do we have to do to get this attention off us?"

Mew simply shrugged and stated, "Get some clothes."

Just then, an Officer Jenny broke through the crowd's wall and shouted, "What is all the fuss……FOR PETE'S SAKE! PLEASE GET SOME DECENCEY PEOPLE! You're all coming with me!"

The gang all hopped inside the officer's vehicle and started to ride until the Pokémon Center came into view…

---------------------------------------------

"Man, this Eevee is useless…" Zac muttered under his breath. His true personality was starting to shine, but he pulled it under once more.

After only a few minutes of training had Zac realized just how un-fit for battle I was. Inability to dodge, weak attacks, low stamina…Nothing right!

Finally Zac just gave up and commanded, "Okay Weavile, let's wrap this up and finish the day with a claw concentrated Dark Pulse on Alex."

The Weavile gave its usual smirk before lighting up its claws with dark energy, a move that took months to master. With lightening speed, it charged at me; I was completely worn out.

But then suddenly, I felt an odd inner power take control from me. My body straightened out, my muscles started to ripple beneath my fur, and my eyes averted into a sharp glare towards my enemy. I lifted my foot, creating a confused expression from both the Weavile and Zac, and crushed it into the ground, causing a massive Earthquake attack.

The Weavile was taken off its feet and landed unto some grass. But that was the least of its worries as my attack was so physically powerful it began to split the ground, the cracks heading right for the Weavile. It hopped into a tree to avoid an imminent fall.

I felt the familiar Shadow Ball forming in my throat and released it like last time. But it was about the size of a human car and hurtling at the Weavile at around…one hundred sixty miles an hour. The Weavile somewhat avoided the attack, but not before half the attack hit its target. Stumbling towards the ground, the Weavile tried to regain its momentum and balance while freefalling.

But it never had the chance as I performed a Brick Break attack square into the dark chest, which had forced the Pokémon through multiple trees before one last THUMP! A tree broke the momentum, yet I fear that the Weavile had broken anything of itself. Zac stood in his place, marveled by what he had just seen.

I expected rage and fury to expose him for injuring his prize Pokémon, but instead I was greeted with excitement that was usually reserved for children on Christmas day. He was jumping around and exclaimed, "That was amazing! You are a VERY remarkable Eevee, if that! I've never seen an Eevee do any of those moves, except for Shadow Ball! It's not possible, but you just did it! Now, if we can just…"

Zac recalled his Weavile and started gleefully talking to himself while looking at me with promise evident in his brown eyes. "Yes, I believe this is the start of something big…"

---------------------------------------------------

Zac walked a distance away from the training scene, far from Alex's superb hearing. He whipped out his cell phone to contact his sister, Taylor.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ri…_

"Hello?"

"Hey Tyty, how is it going?"

"What do you want Zac? I'm kinda busy."

"Just listen to me you little ingrate! Foolish girl, I have possibly discovered one of the greatest Pokémon of all time! Of course, I wouldn't expect you to understand for your intelligence is much too low."

"Coming from the guy who crushed the pokeball of a Pokémon he's trying to get back."

Ouch.

"Enough of this! I need you to meet me at Lilycove city and to bring "it". Now is the time!"

There was a long silence. "Zac, I'm pretty sure "it" is not going to…"

"It WILL this time! I know it! Just bring "it" to me!"

"Geeze, don't have a heart attack. Give me a couple of days to get there, considering I'm still in Sinnoh."

"Alright, Zac out!"

"Whatever…"

* * *

Review please.


	13. As time goes on

Chapter 13

"You'll like my master. He is a very kind human."

Today was a "day off" from any training whatsoever. That human…Zac, was it?...forced me to travel to a nearby creek that flowed into a lake where I was to obtain water for tonight's meal. If that wasn't bad enough, I also had to be accompanied by Laura, who so far just talked about how great Zac was. To be quite honest, it was nearly on par with Mew's annoyance level.

Mew…to think that no less than two weeks went by, and I'm already missing the pink thing. Jack and Jinx too, but Mew the most…

However I am greatly confused. Jinx described this trainer to be rather unpleasant with all of the stories about the horrible training, constant insults, and mediocre health care. But I have only been trained once, and it wasn't even that bad. From the training, I have only received compliments and joyous responses from Zac. Not only that, but I'm treated as royalty along with his Pokémon team.

Ugh…I am rather tired of walking though. My incident of sudden power is long gone and I feel weaker than before! Speaking of that event…

WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!

That never happened when I fought Mew or even Zac at the Pokémon Center. I always was weak, but now THIS comes along and I'm cracking the ground with almighty power. How did it happen? Where did it come from? Will it happen again? Why did it happen now and not before? How…no, I must stop. Old habits die hard, and questions are one of them.

"We're here!"

I took a good glance around. Swamp green water with various objects floating eerily in the contaminated water. Trees wilted that showed brown leaves with not a hint of green. The ground muddy and infested with bacteria and to sum it all up, not a creature was in sight. Obviously, this wouldn't have been my guess to obtain healthy drinking water…or any type of use at all! I snuck a peak at my frosty companion, and she was smiling with glee.

If I was confused before, I'm baffled now.

"Umm…Laura?" I asked hesitantly. "Are you sure we're in the right place…or even general location?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily. "This is where we will get our water! I know it doesn't look like much, but if you can see its inner potential…"

Suddenly, Laura used Psychic to gather a chuck of water. Then, she separated the contaminants from the actual water, leaving gunk and crystal clear water in two separate piles floating in the air. Using more energy, the Froslass discarded the waster matter and froze the water in order to preserve it.

"…then you can achieve so much more!" she finished enthusiastically, waving the giant ice chuck like it was nothing.

I sat in wonder as she repeated this amazing feat with each section of the lake, each time putting on a performance of her work. At last she finished with ice water to last for what seemed to be years! I was impressed, but still not convinced enough to let my guard down.

"Great…" I yawned, looking as bored and irritated as I could. "Can we go now?"

Giving a flirtatious smile, she replies, "Sure, let's head back."

* * *

"Hey lady, where are you taking us?" Jinx asked, slightly frightened by the recent events.

"Well, you guys look too old to still be with your parents…so you'll be arrested due to public nudity." Officer Jenny stated plainly.

"But we really aren't that old! In fact, we're just teenagers!" Mew quickly confessed.

"Yeah right, you guys…huh?"

During the officer's arrest statement, Mew swiftly altered their ages, now their appearance to be that of 15 to 16 year olds.

"But I could've sworn…how…ugh, where do you guys live? I need to speak to your parents." The officer demanded, but still slightly confused.

"Umm…uhh…" Mew and Jinx both muttered, both of them at a loss of explanation.

"Well mate, our folks are outta town on a business trip. They work for the Poketch Company and are in Kanto selling their famous gizmos and gadgets." Jack answered, his arms crossed and looking full of confidence.

"…What he said!" the two females agreed, a little stunned by Jack's answer.

"So you're saying…your parents left you here by yourself? Because if so, I will have to take you to juvenile hall where you will wait until a family member comes to get you."

"Uhh…well…" the three paused.

_**THUNK!**_

The car came to a sudden halt. Everybody in the car looked at each other in confusion until they heard an almost inaudible groan from just outside the car. Officer Jenny's face quickly paled as she jumped out of the vehicle, followed by the teenage trio.

The car had appeared to hit a middle aged man. Around 40 years of age, black hair freestyle with strands hanging from different sides. Not fat but not athletic build and appeared to have glasses, but were chipped around the edges.

All was quiet for a minute. Then the man unexpectedly popped up and started grinning.

"Heh…sorry! Must've not looked both ways!" He apologized, but with energy and gusto.

Now that he was awake, his eyes donned a dark brown color and he seemed to look younger somehow.

"The name's Dennis! I work for a local food joint down just across the road from here."

Officer Jenny seemed to have recovered from her shock and stated, "Next time sir, watch where you are walking. Now if you'll excuse me, I must take these kids to juvenile hall."

"Are you sure about that? Because they seem to have other plans." The man snickered quietly.

As she turned around, she saw that they were trying to make a subtle escape into some nearby trees. Unfortunately, they weren't given enough time and trudged back into the vehicle. Just as Mew was about to get in, she saw the man who was speaking to Jenny and hatched an idea.

"Officer! That is our uncle who is watching us while our parents are away!"

Momentary silence.

"Sir, are these your nieces and nephew?" the officer questioned skeptically.

The man rubbed the back of his head. "Well…no…I mean, yes! They are!"

"Then they're your problem. And next time, put some clothes on them."

As the officer drove off, the man sighed and turned around. "Okay, who are you and…"

But the adolescents were already out of sight, fleeing from the scene. The man simply sighed again and walked back to his job.

* * *

"Excellent work! You guys are awesome! Eat up!" Zac exclaimed with joy as everyone plunged into their meals.

Evening had befallen and the fire was a welcomed ally against the dropping temperatures of Lilycove City. Zac had decided to camp out instead of renting a room simply because it was cheaper, but I am certain the rest of his Pokémon would not share his opinion. And yet, they shrug it off like it was nothing…like they've endured worse.

"So Alex…" Zac's Weavile smirked. "How was the gathering of the water? That Froslass is pretty impressive if ya ask me."

I did not know what to say, so I said nothing.

"Ah, not the talkative type eh?" It asked, its gruff voice sending shivers down my spine. "That's just FINE WITH ME!"

I slowly inched away from the icy predator and settled near Laura. She may be annoying, but not nearly as frightening as that Weavile.

"Hello Alex. How are you?" she inquired in her smooth and melodic voice. Her question seemed innocent enough, but she also seemed to be feeling me out. I decided to play defensively.

"I don't like it here. And I am going to leave."

Okay, so I'm not mister cool guy who can talk his way out of anything. I am more direct, though I fear honesty may betray me with this group.

"If that is what you wish, then so be it. No one will try to stop you. But be warned, it is not safe to travel alone out there. If your friends are looking for you, then they will find you here. Then you may safely depart." She explained as calmly and quietly as she could. Her eyes looked sadden at my want to depart, but she said nothing to really try to stop me. She simply warned me of what was ahead. How could I be so ignorant to her advice and so ungrateful to her kindness?

"Fine. I will stay. But only until my friends come back." I decided, finding myself shivering from the cold.

Laura said nothing, but behind her emotions masked delight.

A short chappie, but simply is going to wrap up what might the last chapter.

So until then, review!


	14. Everything is coming together

Chapter 14

Not the last chapter

It has been a full week since I last set my eyes upon my old traveling group which consisted of Mew, Jinx, and Jack. I cannot say that I do not miss their presence, to some degree, however I must admit that I have grown accustomed to this trainer. Zac, was it? Yes, he seems like the typical optimistic, overbearing, kind, and thoughtful trainer I would have expected him to be. I must also admit that I have no choice but to call falsehood on Jinx's summary of her trainer. This described "cruel" and "vicious" trainer is someone who I have yet to meet, and it certainly isn't this human. I am not willing to go as far as to call Jinx the Luxray a **murderer, **yet at the same time I see much truth coming from Zac's Froslass, Laura. Regrettably, I am stuck between a "rock and a hard place" regarding who to trust and who to not. Do I trust the Laura, whose trainer and herself have been nothing but caring to me? Or do I trust Jinx, whose story seems to be a clear cut lie and **perhaps is a murderer?** Unfortunately, only time can tell. I might be redirecting my negative feelings for my past group at solely Jinx, however. With a trail leading here and a full week to arrive, I would think that they would be here by now. Did they care that I was gone? How do I even know that they are looking for me? Have they forgotten about me and went to escort Jack home or left to put distance between Zac and Jinx? All of these questions deserve answers, and I will have at assume the worst should I not be rescued…and stay here. It is not preferable, but it is the only other choice I have…

"Alex! Alex! C'mon, where are you? It's almost time to retire to the camp!" Laura shouted in a determined manner. She had to make sure that Alex didn't run off…she could never forgive herself for losing someone that "special"…

"ALEX? ALE-oh, I found you!" Laura sighed in relief. Though she was grateful to find Alex in one piece, she experienced a twinge of annoyance from his lack of response to her calls. Looking back on it, she hoped that she didn't sound desperate.

My golden-brown ears twitched as Laura neared. I was well aware of her calls and chose not to respond for even if I was to be stuck here, that doesn't mean I am obligated to cooperate. "Yes Laura, I was just admiring the waves. Lilycove City's beach seems to radiate with beauty. Nature's wonders, I suppose." I explained calmly. Being stuck so close to water, I suppose, is a benefit to this little "side-trip" with the beach and its exquisiteness and such.

Laura's persona seemed to have changed after my words were spoken. She became more relaxed and sat down next to me, and cuddled against my warm fur. I was surprised to say the least and resisted the urge to jump back in confusion. I simply maintained by stiff position and tried to make myself become almost like a wooden board unfit for rats to lie on. My fur rather defeated this goal and made my body soft, fluffy, and perfect for cuddling. So I sat there, unmoving, while trying to enter my state of mind to which I had previously obtained.

"Do you think that anything…or anyone…else is beautiful on this beach?" Laura questioned me with an unmistakable look of hope. It is unfortunate that I do not handle insinuations well and usually, as well as bluntly, answer directly.

"Err…the sand, I guess?" I was at a loss for words. Nothing else seems to stand out as far as beauty is concerned. "Though I do see some boisterous Wailmer swimming in a line, I can't think of anything else." I answered offhandedly. Rather off topic, I did see a trainer try to get past the blockade of Wailmer, but to no avail. It was rather humorous, and something Mew would certainly delight in. Maybe even help the poor fellow out…

Laura's expression fell into a dark disappointment. "I suppose…," she sighed quietly. This was not going well at all. And if Zac found out…

Laura briskly stood up and composed a business –like attitude and said, "C'mon. Zac is waiting for us back in the city. We need to go before he starts to get any more worried…let's go already!" She determined that this was not her night; she would try again a different time.

However, I was perfectly content with my current surroundings and refused to leave. I could tell that Laura was losing patience and demanded that I, in her words, "get off my butt and get back to camp." Again, I shook my head and declined the order to move from the sandy beach. I didn't want to leave the shoreline, but I was also doing this to test something…to see if there was another side to this Froslass.

Laura's growing rage suddenly diminished and calmly, yet calculatingly, whispered, "_You_… **MUST**…return…back…to…Zac…just…like…_Jinx_…**must**…return…back…" Then Laura's expression turned to that of mistaken horror. She had revealed the truth that Zac specifically ordered her not to. But all was not lost…she could still backtrack!

"Err…I mean…C-C'mon A-Alex! Umm…err, the beach is beautiful, y-yes? Uhh…" She stammered timidly. Eventually, she merely plastered a fake little smile like she always did and hoped for a miracle.

For a moment, I thought I had seen the true side of that Pokémon. I was able to discern between what was a facsimile of Zac's order and that of which was the true Laura. For this much, I now know. But I am wrapped with confusion about her previous words. What did she mean by, "Jinx must return back."? Does this mean that Jinx's story checks out and she did escape? Or…did Jinx murderer Zac's sister, flee, and now Zac wishes to bring vengeance upon Jinx? I plainly did not comprehend the situation. But where I discover one fact, I believe there are more to follow. For now, I do not follow Laura back to campsite for the safety measures of Zac and his team. Rather, I tagged along to discover the truth…

* * *

**WRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

"_Man, that horn is LOUD! And the harbor seems busy today…"_

The complaint came from a girl, one of teenage years. She brushed her hair a little from her eyes, even though it wasn't a bother . She even playfully mused this with herself.

"_Force of habit, I suppose. Not a big deal anyways."_ She thought to herself. _"Hmm…it appears I still have some time before the ferry leaves. I might as well take a stroll around town."_

And with this decision, she started to walk around. She spoke to a few folks, but they all seemed busy, one way or another. Eventually she stopped walking, jumped unto the railing of the bridge, and stuck her arms out to balance herself. She wanted to see how long she could she could stand on it before jumping off. It wasn't all that hard except for the occasional over-counterbalance and she started to get bored of this as well. It was unfortunate, however, that a part of her dress snagged on a sharp part of the railing.

"_Oh darn it! Gotta…get…this…out…"_

She tried to pull the dress off of the metal rail, but to no avail. She started to get worried and decided to resort to pulling it out, regardless of the fact that the dress would rip. The dress was well-made and durable, unfortunately, so the metal rail refused to release its death grip on the clothing.

"_This isn't good…not one bit! *Sigh*…"_

Yet again, fate had plans for that teenager. While the girl was worrying about how to get her dress out of the metal railing, she experienced the untoward effects of a nearby Earthquake attack, impressive in strength as well. The shake had cost her the balance she had and the girl slipped off the railing and plunged straight into what was to be her murky future.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…huh? I'm…alive! And…upside down?"

The snag had a death grip. And because of that grip, the girl was hanging off the bridge, with only her dress to save her. A bittersweet moment , of course.

"_Okay…so I'm still on the bridge. Well, technically HANGING from the bridge, but small details are small. And…this is embarrassing! Where is everybody anyways!"_

Her questions was soon answered by a thunderous and unanimous sound of laughter. Everybody in town was too busy **laughing **at the poor young woman to realize that they should be **helping** her. The girl could feel heat climbing up to her cheeks and she quickly assumed a defensive composure.

"Hey jerks! Can someone help me! I'm kinda HANGING HERE!" She shouted, trying not to sound desperate for help.

"Yeah, we can see that! I think I'll be HANGING AROUND to watch!" Someone from the crowd shouted back. The result was more boisterous laughter from the townsfolk, causing the unlucky teenager to respond angrily.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY, HUH! WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU BUNCH OF PANSIES! I'LL GET ALL OF YOU, ARRRGH!" She screeched furiously. And along with her continuous threats, she began to thrash around and swing her arms helplessly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The same crowd person yelled back. "You might cause that pretty little dress of yours to rip! And DOOOOOWN you would go! But then again, that might not be a bad idea…CAUSE WE CAN ALL SEE YOUR BLOOMERS!"

The crowd absolutely lost it and started to cry tears of laughter. The girl could see the flashing lights of cameras and hear cameras clicking as the photos were taken. She was beyond anger and dived into a pit of rage. She simply chose to shout and scream, rather than give into her embarrassment.

"These photos will be an internet sensation!" Someone shouted mockingly.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE NEEDS HELP!" a female voice cried. She was sick of this injustice and pushed the bystanders out of the way. She held a Pokéball in her hand and shouted, "Go Charizard! Use Steel Wing to cut the snag and then carry her to the entrance of the Pokémon Center! I'll meet you there! And use Flamethrower to disperse the crowd!"

"Say what now!" Someone is the crowd yelped. "Uhh, I'M OUT OF HERE!"

And with that, no Flamethrower was needed. The mere threat of a fire type attack from a Charizard was enough to disband the crowd of hecklers. They scattered and went about their normal business like nothing even happened.

The Charizard achieved its goal within seconds. It freed the girl and carried her on its back while giving a triumphant roar of success. Within a few more moments, the fire type Pokémon landed precisely in front of the Pokémon Center and let the passenger off of its back. After doing so, the Pokémon flexed its powerful wings and stood alert, waiting for further instruction from its trainer.

The ill-fated victim walked up to her savior and extended her hand, delightfully saying, "Thanks back there. I didn't know the townsfolk could be such jerks! My name is Taylor, but everybody calls me Tyty!"

"No problem Tyty! My name is June, and this is my partner, Wendy. We were traveling around to sightsee, but now we are finished and must return home. I'm sure my husband is looking forward to seeing me!" She finished charismatically. Taylor guessed she was about 37 years old.

"So what was that all about with the crowd? I didn't think that they would react like they did!" Tyty recalled with resentment. She did NOT like to be made a fool of and the crowd did a pretty good job of that.

"You don't know?" June asked, surprised. "Canalave City is probably one of the most boring places to be in the Sinnoh region. Its main attractions are looking at water and reading at the library. Your little accident was one of the few moments where this town isn't absolutely bored stiff! As sightseers, we came here before and left almost immediately." The woman explained humorously. After she finished, Tyty noticed that the woman had a belt with three other PokéBalls attached to its leathery strap.

"Hey, are you a trainer? I see that you've got quite a collection of Pokémon there!" Tyty pointed out excitedly. She always looked forward to meeting new trainers and hearing about their travels.

"Not usually, but sometimes I come across the occasional challenge to arms." She smirked lightheartedly. "And my team is no pushover, believe me. Why, just a few minutes ago, I fought a challenger who thought he had a chance to defeat me. Silly boy and his guitar didn't know what they were up against. My Golem finished him off lickety-split!" She outright bragged. The woman crossed her arms and laughed gloriously.

"Cool! What move did you finish him with!" Tyty asked hastily and curiously.

"Earthquake, my dear! My Golem is a force to be reckoned with when he uses that move!" June answered with gusto. "No one can beat that!"

"WOW, COOL…hey, wait a minute! I FELL OFF THE BRIDGE BECAUSE OF AN EARTHQUAKE!" Tyty shouted to June, her anger returning at full speed.

"I DID THAT! I'M SO SORRY!" June quickly apologized, with her backing away from the growing rage of Taylor.

"I…I…suppose I could let it go. You did save me, I guess that balances it out." Tyty decided. She knew that holding grudges was something that she did not often do. Well, except with a little someone she grew up with…

"Do you have any Pokémon, Tyty?" June asked, hoping to change the topic as soon as possible. She still felt extremely guilty and wanted to move past it.

Tyty immediately brightened up and replied, "Yes! My Typhlosion is awesome! I'll show him right now! Go Typhlosion!"

Taylor threw the Pokéball into the air and with a red flash, the Typhlosion materialized right before June. As soon as it realized it was out in the open, it stretched and promptly gave a little yawn. Then its eyes fell upon June and her partner, Wendy. Naturally, it assumed a combat position because a human and their Pokémon out at the same time meant battle.

"No, no, no Typhlosion! We're just talking to them! We're not fighting them!" Tyty hurriedly explained. She sighed once Typhlosion sat down patiently and looked at Tyty with gleaming eyes.

"Honestly Typhlosion, sometimes…never mind, this is June and Wendy. They are sightseers and they are going to…where are you going, June?" Tyty realized as she never asked where June was heading to. Both Tyty and Typhlosion cocked their heads in unison and curiosity, both wondering the answer to the question.

"Oh, I'm heading to the Hoenn region, and more specifically, Petalburg City. That's where I live." June answer calmly. "It's a wonderful place and I suggest that you stop by sometime!"

"I'll be sure to…after I deliver something to someone. A…relative of mine. It's an important package and he's been…_requesting _it for some time." Taylor finished carefully. "We think that this package could be…_historic_."

"Oh, well, that's nice." June replied unknowingly. "Send him my greetings, will you? He sounds like he's awfully busy if he's requesting a 14 year old to bring it to him. Mind telling me…?"

Taylor cut in before she could finish and said sadly, "I'm sorry. He doesn't want me to tell anyone anything about himself or the package…"

"Oh…" was all June had to say.

Then, there lay an awkward silence…

**WRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

"That's my ferry…it was nice meeting you! I'll catch you on the flipside!" Tyty shouted as she ran towards the ships entrance.

"It was nice meeting you too! Bye!" June replied back. The woman smiled and thought to herself, "_That girl is something else. I honestly do hope we meet again. But for now, I got to get back to my husband, Dennis! I'm sure the burger job will still be there too…*sigh*…"_

_

* * *

_

"Well mates, it's officially. Sleeping as a bloomin' human is much harder than a Pokémon! My back…"

The next morning, Jinx, Jack, and Mew woke up on the ground, each groaning about how sleeping last night was the biggest pain they have felt in awhile.

"Well, Jack, you heard what Mew said. Once we're human, we have to wait sometime before turning back into Pokémon. Isn't that right, Mew?"

But Mew did not respond. The female counterpart of the psychic type merely gazed into the sky with a saddened expression clear on her face. Mew grew more and more worried each passing day, wondering if Alex would be, or is, safe. Losing what was considered family to her was something that Mew could not go through again.

"It's my fault….my fault.…my fault…" Mew kept repeating quietly to herself. She knew that if she had never suggested bonding, perhaps Alex would still be here, with the group…the family…_her _family. A tear rolled down Mew's face, but she wiped it and looked again towards the sky, but this time, with determination. She had to be strong for the group's sake.

"Alright guys, today is the day when we find Fluffy Bottoms the Third! We will search and find him. In this city or another, we will find him!"

"That's the spirit, Mew!" Jinx happily encouraged. "And I'm with you the whole way!"

"We'll find that wrastler and give 'im that what's for when we tell him that he is a ditcher, mates! But not before givin' 'im a jolly good hug, right snowflake?" Jack playfully threatened. He made sure to add in that last part so that it didn't come out wrong.

"Right! C'mon, into Petalburg City!" Mew leaded on. Jinx and Jack were only too happy to follow. They felt Mew's enthusiasm and swam in it as well.

After a few minutes, they reached the entrance of the city, this time fully clothed and ready to search. Mew commanded Jinx to investigate the Pokémon Center and PokéMart. Jack was ordered to search everywhere else due to his athletic abilities as a Pokémon being transposed to his human form. And even though it was unlikely, Mew decided to search the outskirts of the city to see if there were any clues left behind.

Minutes passed and soon became an hour's time. Everybody began to lose the hope of finding anything at all regarding Alex's disappearance. But suddenly, Mew cried out, "Over here guys! I think I found something!"

Everybody rushed to the northern outskirt of the town, where Mew was at. They all asked what Mew was shouting about, and Mew quickly revealed a piece paper laying at the beginning of what seemed to be a trail of apricots. Mew excitedly explained, "Look! A piece of paper and a trail!"

"I think that's already been established, snowflake…"Jack inwardly groaned. "The real question is…what's on that there piece o' paper?"

"Yeah Mew, he has a point. "Jinx surprisingly agreed. "Is there anything special about that paper?"

"Of course there is something on it! What do you take me for, a ninny?" Mew shot back swiftly. "It's got little black drawings on it!"

"What? Gimme that!" Jinx snatched the paper from Mew. "…Mew, those are letters. And more importantly, words."

"How would I know? I don't read…" Mew replied, with a pathetic laugh at the end.

"So what does it say, mate?" Jack asked quickly.

"Uhh…I can't read either. I just know what they are…" Jinx admitted embarrassingly.

"HA! And you have the nerve to call me out!" Mew retorted, instantly springing on the opportunity of vulnerability.

"Well mates, we gotta get someone 't read this here paper. It migh' be key to figurin' out where Alex went!" Jack exclaimed. Yet, he was ignored by the argument that unfolded between Mew and Jinx. "LADIES, FOCUS!"

"Huh?" Mew and Jinx both said simultaneously.

"We gotta get someone 't read this here paper!" Jack repeated, clearly annoyed by the lack of attention on his first exclamation.

"What about that Dennis guy? He seemed pretty nice and I bet he'll read the paper to us." Jinx suggested offhandedly.

"Yeah! Let's go find Dennis! He said something about working at a food joint around here!" Mew excitedly consented.

"Hey, I know where that is, mates! I found a littl' joint when I was busy searching and the store manager…was Dennis! I remember the plaque with his picture and everythin'! " Jack recalled immediately.

"Alright guys, let's go! Jack, lead the way!" Mew said as they began to follow Jack…

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring…click!_

"Hello?"

"Taylor! Where are you! I can't keep waiting forever! Incompetent girl…"

"Hey, _brother dearest_, how are you doing…?"

"I…"

"YOU ARE SO GONNA BE SORRY WHEN I GET THERE! THANKS TO YOUR STUPID DELIVERY, I'VE BEEN SUBJECTED TO THE WORST EMBARRASSMENT OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"C-Calm down Taylor. Don't be so high strung. Do you still have "it"?"

"…Yeah, I still got it. I'm on the ferry right now. Should be there late tomorrow. "

"Good. Nice to know you can still do things somewhat right. Oh, and by the way, Weavile says hi…"

"…_click"_

"See you soon, my dear sister…_click_"


	15. Unexpected trials from both ends!

Chapter 15

I recommend re-reading the previous chapters in order to be familiar with the plot. But if not needed, enjoy.

Whole dialogue represented with italics represents thought. Not single words; only the whole sentence.

**

* * *

**The next day, the crew finds themselves on the outskirts of the town, eager to find the eatery where Dennis was sure to work.

"That's it! That one right there!" Jack excitedly pointed out.

They looked at the place in question. It seemed like a homely little fast food restaurant, home to greasy products. The group, not knowing what was to occur, unwittingly entered the establishment, where they were greeted with an overzealous…

"Eh? Welcome to Magical Magikarps! What shall your order to be today?"

"Actually sir, we need to speak to someone. Is there someone by the name of Den…?"

"Oi! 'Cuse me snowflake! I'll have your 'Wings of Wingull' with a side of 'Tenta-fries' and a 'Preposterous Pelipper' drink please! …Mew! Jinxy! What would you like to 'ave, eh?"

But all that Jack received from Mew and Jinx were death glares. They had no intention of eating at such a greasy establishment and came no more than to find Dennis, the supportive store supervisor and recent ally in escaping law enforcement. Dennis's importance in the quest to find Alex skyrocketed when the group, whom everyone lacked the ability to read, needed something read to them.

"Oh, that is right…please stop the order, sniggly-butt. Is your boss 'ere?" Jack quickly asked, not wanting to further displease his female associates. The person at the register was no more than 17 years of age, obviously here to serve minimally and have his mind of other things which teenagers would deem important. So when Jack asked the question, his answer was…

"…Sniggly-butt?"

"Yeah, sniggly-butt."

"What's that?"

"Don' worry 'bout it. Where is your boss?"

"…my boss?"

"The store manager? The one who should work 'ere and goes by the name of Dennis, if I recall correctly?"

"…hmm. Dennis, Dennis. I like, never heard of him." The teenager replied with an extremely bored tone, as if he was doing them a big favor by being belligerent and uncooperative. The guy then stood up and yawned, while in doing so scratched his armpits and the pimples that littered his expression. "If you aren't going to buy something, you all should leave. People aren't allowed to loiter and I gotta keep this line moving."

There was no one else inside the whole eatery.

Mew decided to take a crack at this teenager and let Jack hang in the sidelines. After all, guys (especially hormonal teen ones) tend to be a bit more eager to listen to females, right?

"Excuse me sir…" Mew giggled shyly, putting on the performance of its life and reveling in its superb acting skills. "But can you pu-wease tell me where I can find your boss, Dennis? I'll be soooo happy if you do! *giggle*." Mew could not help but inwardly laugh at her awesome skills of performing. Surely this guy must have been captivated by her charms and willing to disclose any information that she requests!

After studying Mew for a bit, all that the teenager said was, "15…maybe 16? Too young; Do not want."

Mew increased Jinx's age and body to fit that of a 17 year old. Afterwards, Mew told Jinx to give it a try and get the information. But as soon as the task was delivered, Mew went into a corner and sulked by how even the greatest actors are always being stiffed by their un-adoring audience. Unfortunately, Jinx could barely stand to be the next to the guy without either grimacing or wanting to punch his teeth out, one by frickin' one. Jinx had to consult Mew for a second on what to do, so she walked over to the dark-atmosphere-filled corner and crouched down, sympathetically patting Mew on the shoulder.

"Mew, I think that you are a great performer. And, I kinda need your help. I don't know what to do against that…grotesque _boy_. And besides, I haven't exactly had the best experience with boys in my life. Before you I met you guys, anyways." Jinx relented reluctantly. She did not like to receive help on such a stupid choice of action, mainly because she didn't feel like even _looking _at the unattractive young adult. "I mean, ugh, just look at him!"

Mew's sulking came to an instantaneous conclusion and she jumped up excitedly, still bursting of vivacious energy. She smiled at Jinx and told her to lean in so that she can whisper to her on what to do. After a bit of puzzlement, questions, and re-confirmation, Jinx felt that she was ready to take on what was to be one of her greater challenges in life, _persuading a teenage boy…with girlish CHARMS. _

"_Ugh, this is SO not worth it, in my honest opinion…hey, where did Jack head off to? What is he up to?" _Jinx mused to herself, lazily glancing about to and fro in a half-hearted attempt to locate the absent one.

Her search came to a quick end when she spotted him playing with a little girl, no more than approximately seven years old. Jinx flashed a quick smile at the adorable display of the playing, but yet her smile morphed into a slight frown. There was **no one** in this eatery when they entered, and if that little girl arrived after them, Jinx would have noticed the door opening and closing, partly from being on _constant_ lookout for Zac. That leaves another option, where the girl arrived **before** them. But yet again, there was no one in the establishment. Unless the girl was in the bathroom…but the last time Jinx scanned the area, there were no bathrooms for the consumers; only for the employees. Plus, where are her **parents**? No adult figure had been present to watch over her for awhile and judging from the way she looked and was dressed, it was obvious that she belong to someone.

"Jinx!" Mew yelled, snapping fingers in front of Jinx in order to gain her attention. "Hello? Earth to Jinx! You have a job to do, remember? Don't focus so much on that bum and re-direct your attention to the teenager. Ya know, the one with the information that we need?"

"But Mew, I was just thinking and doesn't it seem strange that…?" Jinx hurriedly started.

"Yes, it does seem strange that you are just standing here!" Mew offhandedly interrupted. Mew gave Jinx a serious look all of a sudden and intently reminded, "Alex is still missing. We need to find him at all costs, for he is the only absent member of this group…this _family_. And I intend to find him, so please help me out!"

After hearing this statement from Mew, Jinx decided that her observations can wait. Right now, finding Alex had top priority at the moment. Jinx knew that she had to respect Mew's wishes and gathered up her courage to confront the unsightly adolescent.

Jinx took a deep breath and walked up to the cash register, where the teenage boy crust-filled eyes gradually fell upon her approaching figure.

"Welcome to Magical Magikarps. What shall your order to be today? That is, if you are ordering food." He added at the end, somehow predicting that this young woman didn't come to order.

"Umm, yeah…about that. You met my friends earlier, the ones who asked you where your boss was. Uh…yeah…I kinda wanted to know…too…where…umm…" Jinx stammered until the words ceased to become audible and her speech was rendered to be merely nervous mumbling. At this point, Jinx was extremely frustrated with herself because this was not how she would usually act, around ANYONE. But the fact that she has to act, and not be herself, was not something that she felt that she excelled in, and it showed in her speech.

But the cashier was not interested in Jinx's words, anyways. During the time that Jinx was talking to that girl, he deduced that Jinx was a very attractive young lady who was very shy and therefore, he translated shyness to be "easily manipulated or swayed". He was already in the process of developing a plan and getting a date out of the "poor girl".

"So…yeah…can you please…umm…tell me where your boss is? Or…umm…perhaps where he l-lives?" Jinx finally ended, with much difficulty. She sighed a breath of momentary relief and confidently awaited his response. And to be honest, she wished that he would give her the same treatment that he gave to Mew or Jack.

Boy, was she _WRONG_!

"Now, why would you want to know something like that, pretty lady?" the cashier suddenly question, in a much more formal voice than what he had previously used. That kind of voice that sons use for their mothers or youngsters for their elders. "And call me Bobby, that's what everyone does before they know the 'real' me…"

Jinx now felt beyond disgusted and flustered at the same time, but she managed to choke out, "E-excuse m-me? Listen, Bobby, all…umm…I need to know is w-where your b-boss is."

"But he's no fun at all! Unlike me…" Bobby replied, as suave, smooth, and mysterious as possible. Unfortunately, his looks dimmed the effect that he was looking for. To compensate and re-assure himself, he added on, "I, on the other hand, am a very fun guy. To be with…anytime, anywhere…"

Then he came from behind the cashier, put his arm around Jinx's shoulder, and whispered in her ear…

"_We can have lots of fun together. Just you and me, if you know what I mean."_

When he finished his statement, Jinx's face turned a bright shade of red. She had never felt so flustered and…and…_grossed out_ in her entire life! She had the willies running up and down her body and had to cover her mouth in order to prevent any accidental release of food from her stomach…not that she ate much recently. Her whole body also tensed up, borderline insulted that he even propose such a ridiculous idea.

Jinx took one last quick glance at the adolescent. His arm was still around her, but now he was in the position to kiss her. **Kiss…her**.

Jinx really tried to stop herself. She really did. But unfortunately, the indignity (along with the combination of fluster and revulsion) took over and caused her to straight-up punch him in the face as hard as she could. The cashier was launched in the air by the sheer amount of power that attacked him. He forcefully crashed against the unkempt wall and was stunned for about a few seconds. But soon enough, he gathered and senses and displayed a look of terror in his expression. He had never been punched like that before, even less likely by a _girl_. He sat there, stupidly, for a few more seconds until Jinx ran over, pulled him up by his employee shirt collar, and held him suspended in the air. The collar blocked his airways and he started to struggle, with futile, naturally. Along with this turn of events, Jack return to the scene; he seemed to have been done entertaining the young one.

"'ey snowflake, was this part of your plan, eh?" Jack asked worryingly. This didn't seem like a very good…_or safe_…plan to him.

"Umm…no, not at all, in fact." Mew replied, just as hesitantly. "I guess that Jinx is not cut out for showbiz. Or flirting at all…period."

"'ey, this looks kinda cool, actually." Jack excitedly mused out loud. "It looks magical. If I could give this a name, I would call it the…frack…fibble…the Force! Yeah, except that it would be invisible energy, gathered from life all around, able to be controlled for good or evil. Maybe even…"

"Oh stop it, Jack!" Mew cut it, shaking its head shamefully. "I suppose next that there would be glowing blades of energy called lightswords!"

"Actually, I would call it a light_saber_…"

"Don't be silly! Anyhow, we should probably be convincing Jinx not to suffocate the poor guy!"

"Poor guy? The way I saw it, he 'ad it comin'. The dude came on too strong." Jack laughed to himself. Even though Jack knew nothing about the female race of humans, he was pretty sure that he could do better than the victimized cashier being tossed around in the air like a rag doll.

Jinx wasn't really mad at this point; she just wanted to rough up the guy enough to the point where he would answer her questions willingly and faithfully, without her being suckered into a date. In reality, this was Jinx's plan from the start. All the way back to when she asked Mew for advice. Jinx knew that the guy was secretly watching her, knowing that she would come up to try to succeed where her friends failed. She knew that he would think that she was shy, and she used insecure dialogue to reinforce his beliefs. Once she had his guard down, she guessed that he would try to act smooth in order to wrap her up in a date with him; wherein that time she would have an excuse to attack the vulnerable guy. And if the guy filed for law enforcement to be involved, Jinx could claim that she was being harassed by him. Her friends would act as witnesses, since there was no one else in the restaurant, besides the little girl, who probably was too young to get an accurate statement from. Yes, it was foolproof from the start…

"Alright, now talk! Where is your boss, the one that they call 'Dennis'?" Jinx angrily demanded. "And don't bother lying…I know where you work!"

"H-how do you *ack* know my boss's n-name? *ack*" Bobby managed to choke out. His face was gradually turning bluer and bluer.

"That's not important!" Jinx retorted loudly, roughly shaking the dangling victim. "Tell me! You have files on him; you know where he lives. I need an address, now!"

"I'll…get…the…po-"

"And don't bother with the notion of law enforcement. My friends saw you 'harassing' me earlier, so I have every right to do this. And any other thoughts will lead to my friends acting as witnesses to the 'harassment.' And this little 'attack' never happened." Jinx snarled in a pre-meditated response. The cashier nervously darted his eyes back and forth in an attempt to find other customers who could help him. But no one was still at the eatery, and the little girl inexplicably vanished from where Jack was playing with her. He was trapped up against a wall…in both literal and figurative senses.

"…*ack* 30459 Burg Road. That's w-where he lives…*ack*…" Bobby quietly relented, before passing out, hanging limply from the stronghold of Jinx.

"Much obliged. Thank you for your cooperation, sir." Jinx mockingly replied to the unconscious cashier, carelessly tossing him on the ground, next to her feet. She stared at him coldly, before glancing back at the two other group members, who had expressions of shock (which even that was an understatement.) She smiled warmly and happily asked, "Ready to go find Dennis?"

There was a moment of an awkward silence, and then Mew managed to squeak out, "Y-yeah, let's go! Let's go find Alex! Yay!"

The two began to head out the door, when they noticed that Jack had not followed suit. Jinx backtracked and asked Jack if there was anything wrong, besides the brutal methods of her interrogation.

"Umm…not exactly, deary." Jack nervously mentioned, scratching the back of his head. He apologetically smiled and said, "I…kinda…_already knew _where the boss was, 'fore you attacked that guy over there. The littl' girl I was playin' with was the boss's daughter, and she gladly told me where he lived and 'ow to find 'im."

Jinx paused for a second to take in what was just said, and then her eyes narrowed. _Sharply_.

"You…_knew_…where he…_lived…_this _whole _time?" Jinx quietly replied, obviously seething with extremities of anger. "You _knew_…and yet…didn't say _anything_?"

"You…seemed…_busy_?" Jack tried to say without fear, but failed miserably. He knew that his fate was sealed.

"…_**YOU ARE SO DEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAD!**__"_

"_**!**"_

**

* * *

**"_Tch…how pathetic. And strange…what happened to that raw display of power that I witnessed earlier?" _Zac thought to himself. Right now, Alex and Weavile were in the midst of another "training session". If "training session" means "seeing the mess get kicked out of that Eevee," according to Zac.

He just couldn't understand. That power…if it does not come out regularly on command, then it must be circumstantial. Such circumstances like Weavile coming closer and closer to ending that Eevee's existence. And yet, the power still refuses to show itself, even under life-threatening conditions. Zac refused to believe that the display of power was a mere fluke. If there is one thing that he knows, it's that there are no such things as flukes in the world of Pokémon. But it didn't seem like the power was coming out anytime soon, so he decided to call off the beating. It was getting dark soon anyways, and his _dear_ sister would be here soon.

"Weavile! Cease the onslaught! You've done enough. Return!"

The Weavile had a fallen expression on its face as it materialized into the oh-so-familiar red beam of light. Obviously, it had not been satisfied with its payback on Alex for humiliating it earlier.

"Eevee." Zac called to loudly as Alex mustered himself unto its feet. "I do not know why you refuse to show your true strength, or even if you have a _choice_. Regardless, if that power of yours does not show up soon, you will regret it. _Severely_."

Zac began to walk back to the campsite, reeking of a vibe of annoyance. Alex spat into the ground and wobbled a bit on his feet.

"_I think that I am beginning to see the true relationship that Zac has towards his Pokémon, as well as gathering glimpses of his true persona. If this is to prolong, I will not endure to see the radiance of next week. It is a necessity escape at this point. …Ah! My legs! I…I cannot budge them! My fragile body…must have taken a worse thrashing than what I had initially calculated. I must lie at this juncture and convalesce…hopefully before Zac comes back with the intent to retrieve me. If he comes back…" _Alex abruptly finished, once again caught in his thoughts.

He looked around at his surroundings…his forest-y surroundings. He spotted grainy green leaves gently drifting to the ground, which was probably the result of that Weavile when it grabbed his head and smashed it against the unforgiving oak tree. He noticed that most of the trees were unnaturally rounded in their outer layer of leaves, most likely a joke of Weavile when it was slashing like a madman with Shadow Claw in a maniacal attempt to slice Alex's head off…accordingly to what the Weavile said.

Along with the trees, Alex also took the time to observe himself. His ears were battered; the edges sharply sliced off. His fur, rough and muddled, seemed like it added more weight to his legs, which he found odd considering he thought that by the end of the battle, he was going to be furless with all that slicing going about. He felt the large bruises that lurked underneath the fur. They acted without mercy and pained his body to the point where it drove him to near unconsciousness. He could've sworn that his head was slightly bashed in and was sore in places where he didn't even want to think about. An overall assessment…he was a wreck. No wonder his legs refused to respond to any commands of movement; he's lucky to be alive!

"_I ought to, nevertheless, make a rapid revitalization. Pokémon usually do, but…I do not know if I'm even that much. Not by means of my history, anyways." _Alex mused to himself, tiredly and exhaustingly. _"I speculate what of Mew and the others? I'm surprised that they haven't located me by now. Perchance they went ahead without me? I wouldn't be surprised. They would be at an advantage without me…now wait a minute. No, I cannot assume that. I'm simply trying to hoodwink myself; I know that is not truthful. They must be searching for me…I hope that they are searching for me. Please…help me."_

But the forest only continued its marvel of silence, uncaring and indifferent towards Alex's pleas. The plea went out, unnoticed by all and forgotten in the world.

Or, so he thought.

**

* * *

**

_~Ring…Ring…Ring…Click!_

"_Taylor. Where are you?"_

"_*Yawn*…did you hafta wake me? It's frickin' midnight, ya know? I'm getting my much-needed beauty sleep."_

"_Taylor, you were supposed to be here over an hour ago. Where are you, you incessantly dim-witted child!"_

"_Calm down, grumpy, I'm right…huh? Why is the ship so quiet? Why are all the lights out? W-Where is everyone!"_

"_Taylor… please tell me that you are not still on that ship? That ship is headed to the docking bay, over at Slateport City!"_

"…_oopsie."_

"…_*facepalm*…I'll be over there in a day. And get off the ship this time…"_

_~Click!_

_~Click!_

_

* * *

_Review Please


	16. Approaching Confrontation

Chapter 16

"_I am a wanderer. Perpetually alone and out casted by all who know me; that is my fate. Or so, that is what my fate had originally planned for me. From the very first day as a Pikachu, spending my company in the serenity of the peaceful forest, where I met Mew…to now. Now…where I am under semi-captivity of Jinx's vengeful trainer Zac; now, where my other companions are still nowhere in sight; now, where I am lost. Lost in myself, for I no longer know who I am anymore. Who am I really? That question has haunted me since the time where my own species were still around; I have yet to find even the most remote of answers to that troubling question. I have tried to refuse to think about that persistent question, but it rejects my rejections. What am I here for? What role do I play in this world? Do I even belong here? Who knows? I certainly do not…but regardless, I cannot let these haunting thoughts lead me astray in my current matters." _

"_My current matters of dealing with…Zac…are far more pressing. He found me last night in the same location where he had left me…painfully asleep. I still remember my matted, morose fur lying coldly on the unforgiving ground and my muscle spasms periodically bestowing grief on me; it served as a painful reminder to my earlier bout with that Weavile. He snarled at me corpse and kicked me until I stood up, weakly, and managed to follow him. I collapsed after walking about 20 miles with me trying to desperately keep up with his increasingly swift pace. After he realized that my body wouldn't respond to verbal insults and physical retribution, he called upon his Weavile to carry me. My price for this was for Weavile to use Shadow Claw on my back for every other hour that we walked, rendering myself to pass out shortly after the fourth hour. I reawakened when I heard Zac speaking to someone; he was telling them that they would be at Slateport City in the next two hours. I'm not quite sure why we are traveling to Slateport, but the main objective for me right now is to escape. I don't care where I go…I have to get out of here! NOW!"_

* * *

"…_you're not thinking of leaving right now, are you?"_

"_What?" _I thought hastily. _"Who said that? No one can listen to my thoughts…"_

"…_because if you are, I would hate to see you get hurt, even more so than you are now…"_

I glanced around and noticed that Laura, the Froslass, was staring at me quite intently. I know for a fact that she did not speak out loud; she must be able to channel unto my wavelength of thought like I can to anyone else's. I would've attempted to glare at her worried expression, but I was too tired to even raise a paw.

"_You are a part of Zac's malevolent cluster." _I mentally snarled back, feeling anger and frustration rise within the bowels of my being. _"What motivation do you have to be anxious about my sake? Keep your preposterous concerns to yourself. I will endeavor in my flight soon enough…"_

"_Please don't do it! I know things seem horrible at the moment…but just trust me! You've trusted me before…right? Just trust me! Just trust…"_

"_I no longer give you my trust. I have nothing more to say to you."_

I will admit, seeing Laura's expression of misery comforted me, just a diminutive amount. But at the same token, I knew that I probably should not have said that she no longer had my trust, even though she really didn't.

After listening to her telepathic pleas for me to give her a chance and subsided, I felt another Shadow Claw fall on my backside. Except this time, it was twice as hard and the pain increased fivefold. Weavile seemed to have…put in an extra effort to hurt me…but why? After Weavile and Laura shared a smirk with each other, the answer was evident. Apparently, she felt that pain given deserved a greater pain returned.

This was going to be an incredibly painful journey…

* * *

"…you need me to do what now?"

Jinx, Jack, and Mew had successfully located Dennis's home and now in waited for him to read the precious clue that had driven the group to his house in the first place. Now they anxiously waited…waited for Dennis to read the note so that they may have an understanding of where Alex is!

"We need you to read that note …uh…please." Jinx quickly explained. Using Jack to crash through the front door in over-excitement may have not been the best idea, but there was no time for pleasant introductions.

"Yeah! We think that it's going to help us find a good friend of ours!" Mew ecstatically added. The pink haired one could hardly contain the exhilaration of finally finding Alex; she missed him increasingly dearly.

"Ay', give the man a littl' breathin' room, snowflake!" Jack humorously chastised. He was just as thrilled at the prospect of finally finding Alex, but he knew that he had to keep a level head around the chaos of these two. "Now, please read that note, Dennis!"

"Before I do that, I have a few questions to ask you three…" Dennis cautiously stated, almost certain that there was something…_off _about these teenagers. "First, what are your names?"

"I'm…Lily?" Mew hesitantly responded.

"Err…Jinx." Jinx replied, knowing that her name wasn't that important to hide.

"Name's Pip!" Jack proudly declared, using the last three letters of his first name to conceal the rest.

"Uh huh." Dennis nodded skeptically. "I see…where are you from? Be honest."

"Kanto" all three of them declared simultaneously.

"And with that, what are you doing out here in Hoenn?"

"Like I said, we are looking for a friend of ours. His name is Alex." Mew reiterated impatiently, wanting this question process to hurry along.

"Why are you looking for him? Is he lost?"

"In a sense…" was all that Jinx replied.

"Where are your parents? What are they doing?"

"**FOR ARCEUS'S SAKE, READ THE DARN NOTE!**" the three loudly chorused.

"Alright, alright…I'll read the note…hmm…I see…simple enough…okay, I'm finished. Your friend is in…"

"HI HONEY!"

The gang plus Dennis swiveled their attention around to the entrance of the front door. Standing in the midst of the doorway was a beautiful young woman…on the back of a Charizard.

"Hi-ya Dennis! I see that we have company. Splendid!" the woman melodically and graciously replied. Her voice captured the interest of the group as a whole as she started to go on and on about her recent journeys. This went on for about half an hour…

"…and you would never guess what happened at Canalave City! Why, there was this poor girl…"

"June, you can tell me all about it later. I have yet to introduce you to our guests. This is Lily, Jinx, and Pip. They are looking for someone and stopped by to have me read something for them."

Wendy nodded in understanding, and then performed a confused double-take. "Wait, these teenagers can't read? Shouldn't they be in school?"

Dennis expressed a bewildered look, closed his eyes in thought, and then focused his attention on the three teens. "Yeah…why can't you read? I was going to ask before, but forgot to."

"Look mate, we can't be 'ere all day answerin' questions. What does that little note say? Jus' tell us an' we'll be outta your recedin' hair." Jack confidently expressed back. It was a bold move, but he had to get the other two out of there before their plan went horribly wrong.

"Bah, there is no reasoning with you, is there? Very well, the note says "Your beloved Alex is residing in Slateport City. Come within a week to retrieve him, or else he will be ours." Dennis finally confided.

"Well c'mon guys, let's get a move on! To Slateport City!" Mew heroically ordered. Her legs had not taken their first step before she was restrained by Jack, who grabbed her shirt from behind and lifted her off the ground.

"Hey! Lemme go! What are you doing!" Mew cried out indignantly. "We have to save Alex!"

"Hold on snowflake, think for a second." Jack quietly stated among the vicinity of Jinx and Mew. "These poke-nappers…how do you know tha' they aren't lyin'? They could be leadin' us on a wild goose-chase…"

"Jack is right, Mew. This could be a trap or something else." Jinx murmured in agreement.

"But we can't just sit here! We have to do _something_!" Mew demanded insistently.

"Well, I think tha' we should go to Lilycove City first. I could've sworn tha' I detected a trail leadin' to tha' location when were snoopin' for clues around Petalburg City." Jack suddenly remembered. "I'm quite sure tha' it would be the correct way."

"Hmm…don't ask guys, but I think that Alex is going to be at Slateport City after all." Jinx revealed while closing her eyes and crossing her arms. "I can feel it."

"What do you think we should do, Mew?" Jack hurriedly inquired. Time was the essence, for he felt a bad vibe creeping up on him.

Jinx felt the same vibe. "Yeah Mew, it's your call. Just make one quickly."

Mew didn't know what to do. And for some odd reason, she felt as if time was playing against her and her group. She knew that if she chose the wrong city, they might be dooming Alex to a terrible fate. This premonition disturbed Mew far beyond what she had ever felt. But Mew knew exactly where to go…down to the last letter.

"Guys, let's head off! Next stop, Slateport City! Take hold of my arms!"

And with that, Mew whisked Jack and Jinx off with a frenzied Teleport. All of this occurred in the view of Dennis and June, who were staring at the spectacle in silence until…

"…Dennis, you have the weirdest guests, I swear…"

"…I know…"

* * *

"Slateport City…how dull." Zac loftily commented. His Weavile and Froslass seemed to have shared his sentiments as they glanced over the pristine waters with contempt. I, on the other hand, enjoyed the sea air and used what little strength I had to raise my head high to let the fresh ocean air fill my senses. Sensing this, Zac snarled at me and scoffed, "Heh, just for that, no camp out. Can't have you enjoying yourself like that. I'm gonna lock you up in a dingy, musty motel!"

The sun was beginning to set as Zac had his Weavile drag me to the entrance of an ancient motel. The rust stains, decomposing walls, and terrible odor of the entrance alone had Zac keeping his promise so far. I'm not sure why Zac would want to subject himself to this kind of unpleasantness since he would have to keep an eye on me by staying here too.

"…and separate my Pokémon and me. I want the deluxe room, while they must stay in your establishment's worst room!"

"_That would explain it…_"

As we were separated, I noticed a bright flash of light quickly appeared and vanished outside of the window. Peculiar, but probably some sort of tourist. Besides, I have my own dilemmas to work with…

"Hey, sorry about the back treatment on the way here!"Zac's Weavile howled mockingly. "You are special alright; you managed to survive! Hahahaha! But seriously, you are really pathetic. I dunno why he even wastes his time with you, to be _brutally _honest."

"Well hey Weavile, maybe he just wants a punching bag…" Laura carelessly threw the comment. "I dunno, what do you think, Aggron?"

"Aggron doesn't think. Only acts. Destroys!" it pompously boasts.

"Stupid as usual…"Laura sighed to herself.

His other Pokémon sat in their respective PokéBalls. They couldn't be bothered with hanging out with the rest of the crew.

"Well, I think that Zac's sis is coming here tomorrow. I heard him talking on the phone and he mentioned her name a few times. I can't _wait _to see her again…" Weavile menacingly finished. His past with her had him softly chuckling. "Yes sir…can't wait indeed…"

"You know, you don't have to terrorize everyone you come into contact with. You are almost as bad as metal butt over there." Laura dully chastised.

"What you say about Aggron!"

"Nothing; don't get your metallic monodies in a bunch. Only a joke Aggron, geeze…" Weavile defended. Even though it was insulted, it still recognized a good joke when it saw one.

"Who said it was a joke?" Laura scoffed haughtily. It stared at the ceiling, which was an odd mixture of rich brown and lime green.

"Yeah…anyways, Alex…" Weavile started, focusing its attention back to the injured Eevee. "I suggest you get stronger, or get out. Because if you don't survive, I will drive you into your grave." To add emphasis, Weavile produced a Shadow Claw attack on a nearby bed. It was cut cleanly in two and slightly simmered from the dark energy that slashed it.

"Beautiful…_yet terrifying_…isn't it?"

* * *

"Ay' Mew, do you gotta teleport brightly?" Jack complained childishly. "Might wanna be a littl' more…_incognito_."

"Yeah Mew…and why is it so dark all of a sudden?" Jinx curiously questioned.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I underestimated the jump over here, which delayed us a few hours. I'm also working on a flashier landing." Mew giggled quietly.

"Well, what do we do now?" Jack inquired.

"We should check into that motel over there! It looks cheap enough to afford! Plus, we can continue our search tomorrow!" Jinx pointed out excitedly. She always wanted to try this…

"Yeah…if we had _money_…"Mew sadly reminded.

"Just teleport us inside one of the rooms. If it's vacant, we'll go for it." Jack suggested.

"Great idea!" Mew cheered bubbly. "Okay, hold my arms again guys. I'll make the landing more quietly."

So they all held on and teleported into a vacant motel room…

_Located right between Alex's and Zac's._

* * *

Review


End file.
